Heart Skipped a Beat!
by aileencullen217
Summary: Bella Swan an army veteran, 20, broken and depressed but survives her nightmare. What happens if she meets beautiful mysterious CEO, billionare Mobster Edward Cullen? Will he be the one to break her inner walls? What happens if Edward finds out her secret? Will sparks fly? Only one way to find out. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pain Bpov **

_Blood lots of blood that covered the whole house, I ran out the back door and went deep into the forest. I saw that I was covered in blood, I tripped and heard a gunshot and I felt a gun behind my head and it cocked._

"No. No!" I screamed but then I noticed it was just a nightmare. I woke up it was 8 a.m. I always checked because as a veteran checking everything was my duty. I jumped into the shower knowing I wouldn't sleep. I changed into my favorite jeans which were dark but they were men's so it's baggy, I put on a dark violet long sleeve button down shirt, and a coat. I bought my apartment at 2 years ago, my apartment is very classic you can say but it is very comfy. I was in the army for a while so I still had my handgun and my .45 caliber which I clean every day, better safe than sorry it was both light and heavy these guns are perfect. I went to the couch and sat down with my blanket that my mom and dad gave me; inhaling the blanket it still has their scent. I had not washed since they died. I cringed at the flashback.

_We were eating dinner having a nice family meal. I just got back from the base and told my parents that they discharge me because I did my part and I did it less than two years they had seen me in uniform and they asked me how I got here I answered, "Walking and singing."My rank in the army was Lieutenant Colonel. I changed into civilian clothing but I shouldn't be saying that since I am now considered a civilian. The happiness didn't last until we heard a gunshot it almost hit me but hit my mom clear on the head. My dad told me to go upstairs and it was the worst mistake I had ever made. I heard two gunshots, cold feet and cold sweat were on me. I went downstairs and saw my dad bleeding from his chest and his hands were dripping with blood, I rushed to him. _

"_Dad you're going to be okay." I told him already on 9-1-1 calling an ambulance. He lifted his bloody hand to my hand. I had tears in my eyes and I put my hand on his chest to help the bleeding stop. _

"_I-I l-love y-you, never f-forget t-that." He said to me tears in his eyes. I saw how his eyes started to look straight ahead._

"_NO! Dad stay with me, look at me!" I yelled at him still holding his hand. _

"_I love you, Bella." He said to me, he dropped his hand and his eyes were gone. _

"_No! Dad please don't leave me! NO!" I cried harder I closed his eyes and cried. Then I felt someone pushed me to the wall, that's when I saw him he had pale skin, long dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. _

"_Well I didn't know the Chief's daughter was so fucking hot, I'm going to enjoy this." He started taking off his jacket. I screamed and tried to move away from him but then he started punching me. _

"_Shut up, bitch!" He yelled at me and started ripping my pants and shirt off of me. I cried harder when he started touching me. "Well well you are in the army so we have a little solider just coming back home to your family. Well you already saw them and now they are dead. Oops, my bad." He replied sickly and continued until we both heard police sirens. _

"_I'll come back for you; I'll get what I want once I'm done with you, solider, I'll kill you like your poor dad and poor sexy mom." Once he said that he left me there, I heard the door burst open the police were here. I was at the hospital for two weeks and once I was healed I moved to Chicago with my gun and fear from being killed. _

I usually worked well under pressure but this time I was frozen and in shock cause of my parents' death. I can't believe that moment the one time I didn't tell myself don't freeze and stay calm but I didn't I blame myself on my parent's death I literally went to a depression until Jane and Aro reassured me it wasn't my fault it was normal for people even veterans to freeze and not fight back.

I check the time it was almost noon, I went to the publishing company, which was just around the corner, and clocked in. Once it was almost close to dinner time , my stomach growled. I decided to eat at a restaurant that Aro Volturi owns, I and Aro are very close friends, and I knew him when my dad introduced to me with his wife, Jane. They looked very happy with each other and now own an Italian restaurant. They considered me as their own daughter especially after their own daughter died along with her husband in a tragic accident leaving Aro and Jane with their 13 year old grandson and their oldest son. I walked in already I can smell the fresh baked bread and the music was very relaxing and entertaining.

"Lovely Bella what a pleasant surprise, how are you doing this evening?" Aro greeted me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine Aro thank you. How are you?" I asked him and quickly gave him a hug.

"I'm well thank you, Jane is at home with our grandson and what will it be for tonight?" Aro asked me already seated at the bar stand.

"Mushroom ravioli and red wine." I told him, he nodded and wrote it down.

"Stay here tonight I would love the company." Aro begged me. I nodded at him.

I sipped on my wine while waiting, when I turned my head to look at the band but I that's when I saw him. He's at least six feet 2 inch, my hands has a sudden urge to run my hands through his hair it looks like he just got out of bed but still beautiful hair, his face it so goddess, he looks slim but he's muscular, he also has beautiful forest green eyes. Everything about him makes him perfect something tells me he is a good guy, this perfect man, Adonis. I noticed a big guy, who looks like who lifts weights all the time, who has curly brown hair with dimples wrapping his arms around a beautiful blonde protectively. I saw a girl pixie like she must be at least not even five feet; with a handsome man with blonde honey curls he looks muscular but also slim. Then I saw a beautiful older couple around their late thirties or early forties, the woman has caramel hair and heart shaped face and an average body, then the handsome man has blonde short hair and icy blue eyes and muscular but slim too. They are such a beautiful family and so perfect with their smiles. I continued staring at them until the Adonis stared at me, we both stared at each, I decided to break the contact when my food arrived.

"They you are my darling. Eat and enjoy." Aro told me. I nodded and started eating. I hide behind my hair and continued eating. I was almost finished with it when Aro started speaking.

"Can someone in the audience sing for us, tonight?" Aro asked he stared at me and I nodded I sipped at my wine and wiped my mouth before getting up.

"Bella would like to sing for us?" I nodded at him I took the mike from and saw the family staring at me. I blushed and cleared my throat and the music started.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
to realize what we used to have,  
we don't have it anymore.  
_I started singing with my eyes close and saw everyone saw me but I didn't care.  
_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain  
_I thought of my parents cause when they were gone my eyes and everything about me were just like the clouds.  
_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl  
walking with that troublesome guy  
But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right  
_Yes I had bled for them as they did for me too when I was younger, supported me when I decided to join the army, and much happier.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain  
_My eyes opened meeting the family, I bend down where they were sitting and started singing to them. I jumped off the stage I saw the Adonis and started singing to him staring at him. He was taller than I thought._  
Ooooh Don't you say  
goodbye, don't you say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear ski-yies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the sa-a-ame if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rai-ai-ai-ain..._

I turned away from him and walked towards to Aro giving him the microphone back to him. Everyone applause and some were in shocked state but I nodded at them telling me good job but I was really glad they didn't try to touch me when I was going back to my seat and I picked up my purse and sipping the last bit of wine left. I was looking for my wallet but I saw money on the table with someone's hand on it.

"It's on me." I heard a velvety musical voice. I looked at him it was the Adonis.

"It's fine I can pay for it no need for the money." I told him politely.

"Please let me take care of it." He begged me but I didn't feel like arguing I finally nodded.

"Fine I'll pay you back." I told him.

"No you don't have to I got it for you." He smiled crookedly at me and I was in dazed. I couldn't breathe. I nodded at him not looking at him.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He said handing out his hand.

"Isabella Swan but Bella is alright." I told him I was trembling to put my hand on his. Once I felt my hand on his electricity ripped through my body making me gasp. What was this man doing to me?

"I'd better go it is getting late." I told him letting go of his hand dropping to my side.

"Let me drive you to your house." He told me. Fear completely took over my body.

"No its fine I took my truck here, it's okay really." I almost broke down there. I saw Aro and he was heading toward us.

"Isabella, are you leaving me so soon?" Aro asked me worriedly and playfully . I gave him a small smile and nodded at him.

"Thank you, Aro, I'll stop by soon. And tell Jane and Ronnie I said hi. "I told him.

"Of course, beautiful, have a good night drive safely!" Aro hugged me and I hugged back to him. I didn't like strangers hugging or touching me only people I know. I nodded at him and waved at him. Leaving me alone with Edward.

"Will you'll like to meet my family?" He blurted out, I forced a humorless laugh.

"Why?" I asked him smiling but it doesn't shine my eyes.

"Because I know you're hurt and I want to help you. Isabella Swan I know we had only met but I love you so much that I'll do anything for you." He told me seriously. I was speechless. I couldn't breathe, he can't help me, and no one can, in matter of time I'll be killed by _him_. I looked down my eyes watering, I sniffled.

"No one can help me,_ Edward_. Do what's best for everyone stay away from me in a matter of time I won't be here anymore." I told him I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Please Bella, let me help you, I love you." Edward told me sadly. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"How can you love me? I am nobody. I am ruined and I am not beautiful. No one will love me." I told him crying. Then I felt his arms around me I froze because I hadn't been hugged in three long years. I moved from Chicago from Nebraska to here. I immediately hugged him back; I was being hugged by stranger but I didn't care for the moment. I then smelled him he smelt heavenly like cinnamon, mints, and manly.

I felt my air supply go short I had troubled breathing I started coughing loudly.

"Bella are you alright? Bella?" He asked pulling me away. I felt dizzy I was falling but he caught me. I started coughing violently I couldn't breathe.

"C-Can't b-breathe." I managed to say to him. I heard him yell for help.

"Carlisle help!" He yelled. I saw blurry and the walls were moving a lot.

I closed my eyes and welcomed darkness with open arms.

**Can I get a what? Edward's Pov? Review thanks guys! Army Bella and Mobster Edward! There's strong and there's Army strong thank you for protecting our rights and everything! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Recovery Epov**

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I have bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, and I am muscular but slim and women throw themselves to the Cullen men; I am the CEO of a very important company called 'Cullen Enterprises', and the head of the mafia my dad, Carlisle Cullen, was head mafia but retired, and finally living alone with his wife and my mother Esme, and now working in hospitals and leaving and trusting me being the boss. Emmett my second youngest brother is my head chairmen and security and my youngest sister, Alice, is certified with self-defense classes and now teaching women to defend themselves and got her Master's Degree in Fashion and now running the biggest fashion shows in Chicago and New York. Jasper is my brother-in- law who has his master's degree in Kung Fu, our weapon expert, and served in the Marines for 5 years when Alice and I met Jasper, he was in his Marine uniform, he was at our favorite restaurant Alice quickly ordered two cups of coffee literally ditched me and went to his table and started talking to him. She did it less than thirty seconds. _Yep_, I thought, _that's my Alice_. They got married in less than 5 months and now are expecting a baby.

Emmett, met his other half during his job and they went out and on their first week Emmett took her virginity and married her the third week they were together. I rolled my eyes every time I hear that story and I'm glad both of my siblings have their other halves.

Me on the other hand, I am 24 years old and I live by myself in a big empty cold mansion. The only people I have are my servants and workers. I am a cold, ruthless, and workaholic boss and I only care for my family. I respect women and I know what you're probably thinking, yes I am a virgin. There are rules in the Cullen Family and I don't believe in a one night stand.

The Cullen men are really strict we believe in finding our soul mates, call us old fashion but we would rather spend our lives with the one we love. Once we found our mates we are possessive, overprotective, and we treat our women with a lot of respect, love, and princesses in our hearts we are to spoil them as much as we want.

It has been a hard day for me working at the office the whole day while the family calling, texting, e-mailing, and leaving voice mails reminding me to go to our family restaurant. I drove home quickly changing and heading to the restaurant. Once inside I was immediately relaxed and felt my shoulders slumped a bit, my mother was the first to greet me, then dad, and the rest of my family. The women ordered drinks and biscuits while the men started rolling our sleeves and removing our jackets. We heard the door opened and closed, we saw Aro talking to a girl but I didn't see her face. I turned back to our family talking, cracking jokes, the women finishing Alice's baby shower. I felt someone staring at me as soon as I turned I was met by the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I took a good look at her and she was breath-taking she had the most perfect heart shaped face, her lips pink and her bottom lip is fuller that makes her lips even more kissable, her body is the most beautiful sight but I noticed when she moved her sleeves that she had a tattoo of an eagle and two swords that only means she is an army veteran. _Wow my angel can shoot that would be so hot if I see her shoot,_ I thought to myself, _hold on she is my mate? I had found my mate at last. _

"Edward are you alright, son?" my mother asked me. I turned to her and the whole family turned to me.

"Yes I never been better, I found my mate at last mother." I told her smiling. I turned to see her but she was gone I searched for her when I heard Aro speaking at the mike.

"Bella would you like to sing for us?" Aro asked her she nodded and went up stage, she looked around the room when she saw me, and she blushed a beautiful cherry blush. _She looks so cute_, I thought, _wow I she changed my world upside down_. She cleared her throat and the music started; she was playing the piano. _And talented my mate was._

"_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
to realize what we used to have,  
we don't have it anymore.  
_She started singing but with her close but I was watching her every move and she seems not to care but I was watching her. The men were patting my back and the women congratulating me on finding my mate. I ignored them and continued on watching Bella. My god her name is like honey and sweet when it comes out of my mouth.  
_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain  
_If you leave me my eyes will be like the clouds, and I will die if you leave me. I need you.  
_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl  
walking with that troublesome guy  
But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right  
_I will bleed for you. I will do anything for you, my love. I don't care if I get hurt all I want from you is your love and your happiness with me.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_._  
_She left the piano and started heading towards me, I immediately stood up and stared at her she got closer to me she was shorter than I thought and more beautiful up close. She continued singing but it felt like the room was the only the two of us. My mom was squeezing my arm and so were my sisters but I gently pushed them away so I can be closer to my love.

_Ooooh Don't you say  
goodbye, don't you say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right  
Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear ski-yies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the sa-a-ame if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rai-ai-ai-ain..."_

Once finished she turned away and quickly handing the mike over to Aro and left me standing there. I see her drinking her wine and searching something in her purse probably her wallet. I got my wallet quickly took out some money and almost ran to her table.

"It's on me." I lamely said to her, she turned to me, and almost gave me a smile.

"It's fine I can pay for it no need for the money." She told me politely. She is perfect for me, she is selfless and independent but now that I am hers and she is mine I take care of her now. Even, though, she doesn't even know it, yet.

"Please let me take care of it." I practically begged for her I may seem ridiculous but I didn't find myself to care.

She hesitated.

"Fine I'll pay you back." She told me. Oh no she has to learn that I take care of her now. I didn't care about the money I want to take care of her.

"No you don't have to I got it for you." I crookedly smiled at her and she seemed in dazed. She nodded and didn't look at me. I was a little hurt.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." I took out my hand towards her. She seemed hesitant, nervous, and afraid. _What the fuck happened to her? _

"I'm Isabella Swan but Bella is alright." She took my hand, I felt electricity passed us that I heard her gasp.

"I'd better go it is getting late." She finally replied letting go of my hand and quickly dropping it to her side.

"Let me drive you to your house." I told her. Fear was all over her face when I told her that. Whatever happened to her I don't want her to be scared something or someone frightened her just the thought of someone threatening or scaring made me see red. I would kill anyone who would want to scare her.

"No its fine I took my truck here, it's okay really." She almost broke down there. I saw Aro and he was heading toward us.

"Isabella, are you leaving me so soon?" Aro asked her worriedly and playfully .She gave him a small smile and nodded at him.

"Thank you, Aro, I'll stop by soon. And tell Jane and Ronnie I said hi." She told him.

"Of course, beautiful, have a good night drive safely!" Aro hugged her, leaving me jealous, and she hugged back to him. She nodded at him and waved at him. Leaving us alone again.

"Will you'll like to meet my family?" I blurted out, she forced a humorless laugh.

"Why?" she asked me smiling but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Because I know you're hurt and I want to help you. Isabella Swan I know we had only met but I love you so much that I'll do anything for you." I told her seriously. She was speechless and frightened she looked away from me and sniffled.

"No one can help me,_ Edward_. Do what's best for everyone stay away from me in a matter of time I won't be here anymore." She answered me coldly. She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Please Bella, let me help you, I love you." I told Bella sadly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart just to see her like this I almost started crying and I hardly cry.

"How can you love me? I am nobody. I am ruined and I am not beautiful. No one will love me." She told me crying. Without thinking I hugged her I just couldn't stand the sight of her sad. I can tell someone wants to kill her she is scared to death. I saw red but I was holding her I relaxed. I sniffed her she smelled strongly like strawberries and lotion that is intoxicating I can never get enough of her. She tensed up like she couldn't breathe and she started cough.

"Bella are you alright? Bella?" I asked worried and pulling her away from me. She started to cough violently now, she was falling but I caught her easily, she was light.

"C-Can't b-breathe." She managed to say to me. I yelled Carlisle for help.

"Carlisle help!"I yelled again. Her eyes were fluttering and finally they closed_. Bella please be alright love for me_, I prayed.

_8 Hours Later Bpov_

I was warm, very warm, and comfortable in a soft mattress and soft pillows it felt like I was on a cloud. I snuggled myself into the bed. I finally opened my eyes to that I wasn't in my apartment no less in my bed I was in a elegant room with a king sized bed with a warm caramel color on the walls, a red love seat, a small bookcase, a bathroom by the looks of it it's big, a walk in closet, and a huge glass window that has a beautiful view of a forest.

I heard a light snore that almost made me jump of the bed. I turned and saw the beautiful man. He looked so peaceful and younger, his mouth is partly opened, and his hands are clutching the pillow closer to his head, and his hair is just soft and perfect for me. Without thinking I ran my fingers through his hair it's so soft and silky.

"Love if you keep doing that, my actions would be not responsible." He said to me I jumped when heard his velvety voice. He opened his eyes and smiled at me leaving me breathless. He sat on the bed with me.

Embarrassed he had caught me, I looked away blushing red that made the moment worse for me. I felt his hand palmed my face; I looked at him my cheeks flaming even more.

"Hey don't be embarrassed I would do that to you, too. I love you; you can do anything you want with me." He reassured me. I was in shock I couldn't believe him I met him only yesterday and he loves me and I love him. He was the one who kept me in place, in this world. He is perfect for me.

"I love you, too, Edward." I finally spoke. I looked into his eyes like I was seeing his soul and he was looking at me the same way.

He bent down to me, my lips parted automatically and he kissed me, right there and then electricity ran through my body. It was my first kiss literally, _20 year old Bella finally got to first base_, I thought to myself. He gently opened my mouth and put his tongue over my mouth. We continued to kiss until we needed air. We were both breathless and panting.

"Wow. That was the best first kiss ever." He chuckled my mouth opened this was his first kiss, too. I quickly closed my mouth.

"That was my first kiss, too, and wow covers it. The best ever, too!" I smiled at him but I really smiled for the first time in years. It reached to my eyes.

There was a knock on door and Edward yelled to come in without taking his eyes off me.

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm Edward's father." The handsome man with blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect dashing smile was Edward's father that's where he gets his smile and his eyes.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella, Dr. Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Please call me, Carlisle. I looked over you last night it seems you are healthy but you have been shot before, am I correct?" He told me. I sighed and nodded at him. I showed him my tattoo.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel, Isabella Swan, Level 4, Doctor." I said in my command voice. "I am a veteran from the army and I was discharged when I was 19."

"Interesting how did you get a bullet in you?" Carlisle asked me.

"I was fighting the Afghanistan war and I got shot close to my chest and I was kept prisoner for weeks. I escaped and saved the most of my unit, only 4 men died dehydration, suicide, one of them died in my arms, and I-I watched one of my men tortured and killed." I cringed at the image that I still have nightmares with. Edward gently squeezed my hand.

"I am so sorry, Bella. It must be hard to watch that." Carlisle apologized.

"In the army we have to keep our feelings to ourselves. When we are prisoners we are better off dead than alive. I recovered from PTSD, Post-Trauma Stress Disorder." I answered at him.

"I got you these pills so you can breathe easier and less painful take twice a day, morning and night. Finish those pills you'll be good. Now rest." I knew Carlisle wanted to change the subject I nodded at him and took the pill.

"It will make you fall asleep." Carlisle added when he handed me a glass of water and walked out.

Edward and I layed together in bed we just tangled ourselves giving me small kisses every inch of my face to my mouth, nose, eyes, and forehead. My eyes started to fluttered and I yawned.

He smiled and kissed my hair and mouth one last time.

"Shh sleep, Bella, I'll be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams." He started to hum a lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms warm.

**Awww! How cute was that? Please review! Either Edward or Bella's POV next still debating! Again Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Touch Epov**

**Sorry for keeping you guys so long but I am so stressed out from ROTC and school anyway here's Chapter 3! R&R! Enjoy**

As soon as Bella closed her eyes I stopped humming and I just examined her memorizing every inch of her body and I lightly played with her hair, and she did something unexpectedly she threw her arms around my neck and with her left leg she put it over both of my legs, she had trapped me and I felt something hot and throbbing between my legs it was her womanhood. _Oh god_, I thought, _she's turning me on, in her sleep! _I saw her face to double check I heard her snoring lightly and her lips parted slightly. _She looks so adorable and restful but damn she is giving me a case of blue balls, due in time._ After a few minutes she went back to a ball, I got closer to her and just lightly rubbing her arms.

"What has happened to you, my love? I will kill whoever who wants to kill you. Just please trust me." I whispered mostly to myself, I wasn't fucking curious; I wanted to make that person to suffer a slow painful death. I wanted to choke that person and kill him with my bare hands laughing at him while he begs and apologizes, call me a monster but this involves with my mate and I don't want anything awful happening to her the thought just makes me see red. I got up from the bed and walked towards to grab my cell phone and dialed Emmett.

"Yo, it's Cullen." He answered.

"I need you and Jasper to find anything in Bella's record to see what has happened to her, and I need it ASAP." I gritted my teeth.

"Considered done boss, Jasper and I will give you the reports as soon as we get them, we won't open it after you had read them."Emmett always joking was now in robotic mode which happens rarely. We Cullen men respect women it doesn't matter if she isn't our mate but we do respect women and children unless a crazy bitch has a gun towards you or the ones you love. Shoot her between the eyes, no pain for women and shows respect, but as for men that's a different story.

"Thanks, Emmett and thank Jasper for me will you?" I replied to him.

"No sweat man, I'm not only doing this for but for Bells, too." He almost whispered it. I hung up and went to back to Bella, I wrapped my arms around her kissed her on the neck.

"I will protect you if that's the last thing I do and that's a promise, my love." I kissed her and I went to dream with her.

_**Few Hours Later Bpov**_

I woke up with the smell of food; I got up and went to the restroom to freshen up. I did my business, washed my hands, and brushed my teeth when I saw my reflection I almost jumped at the sight. I looked horrible I decided to shower, I removed my clothes and put them aside I jumped into the shower and my muscles immediately relaxed under the hot water. I saw the brand of shampoo and conditioner it was green apples, how ironic it reminds me of Edward's eyes. I parted my lips just imagining him kissing me again, I fell for him fast and hard and I just knew the man in one day but love is so wonderful. As soon as I finished I wrapped my body with a white towel and went to the bedroom to see if I can borrow from Edward, I knew he wouldn't mind. I looked up and saw Edward on the bed, I gasped not because I was almost naked but he was just wearing his boxers and his shirt was off, showing off his back muscles. He quickly turned and his breath went hard and husky. I blushed and immediately looked down. I felt a hand lifting my face and he waited until my eyes made contact to his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. It's my first time; I'm nervous, too." He said huskily. I looked up to him dumbfounded I couldn't believe this gorgeous man is too good looking and he's a virgin?! He kissed me passionately and rested his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him; automatically I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss cause of lack of oxygen but he continued to kiss my neck and jaw, I felt his hands tracing my tattoo on my arm, I shivered from his touch.

"So beautiful and all mine." He kissed my tattoo and stared me like he could see my soul; I was doing the same thing until my stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry c'mon let's get dressed and let's go eat before Emmett eats everything!" We both laughed, Edward handed me one of his tees and some shorts that's probably borrowed from Alice.

Once we got dressed we headed to the hall but before I can take another step forward I was pushed to the wall suddenly he kissed me passionately but this time it's rough but gentle at the same time.

"I'm sorry love just watching you with these clothes it's just sinful but I'm not complaining." I shivered from either his words or what his hands are doing to me but I think it's a little bit of both. I wrapped my arms around his waist closer to mine I need to feel him, touch him, I didn't even had the confidence to kiss a guy and yet here I am literally humping at a guy!

He continued to kiss me and touch my body until a cleared throat interrupted us. I jumped and quickly unwrapped my arms around him and stood there blushing while Edward looks angry at the person who interrupted us.

"Dinner's ready, Esme wants everyone there and one more thing get a room guys!" The big guy's boomed laughter could literally cause an avalanche. I heard a smack and I turned to see who else were watching the show.

"Shut up, Emmett, Edward finally you have someone!" A gorgeous blonde woman, who is freaking tall with long legs and heels are just wow! She is just a perfection of a woman. I bet everyone stares at her beauty.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Rosalie and this is my husband and the love of my life, Emmett, we are going to be great friends let's go downstairs and meet everyone, let's go eat cause I'm starving!" We all laughed and we went downstairs together.

_I just hope the rest of Edward's family will like me. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Discussions Epov**

**Sorry it took so long to update, well I had to study and now this is my chance to continue so sorry but for you guys I'm going to make this chapter extra-long and only Edward's Point of View! **

I could tell my Isabella was nervous, I was grabbed her hand started to rub little circles on her palm. She smiled at me and blushed when Emmett started making kissing sounds earning him another smack across the head.

"Ouch! Baby, what was that for? I was just playing around, you know that." Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry they'll love in fact they'll adore you! I know." I reassured her, she nodded but she was still nervous because she kept biting her lip what she doesn't know is that even though she's nervous as fuck her blush and biting her lip wasn't helping it actually turned me on, she doesn't even know the power she has over me and she served our country makes it even hotter and I imagine when she's handling a gun.

_Fuck I'm hard this isn't going to be easy controlling myself at dinner!_

Once inside the dining room everyone stood up, except Alice, and looked at Bella, she blushed and looked down shyly.

"Mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper this is my mate, Lt Col. Isabella Swan. Bella this is my mother, Esme, and you know my dad, Carlisle, and my little sister, Alice, with her husband, Jasper." Edward introduced me to his family.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Isabella; finally my son has someone to share his life with his mate!" My mother cried and threw herself around Bella which surprised her but hugged her back.

"It's an honor to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to see you again D- I mean, Carlisle." Her voice is so angelic.

"Please call me, Esme known of that formal stuff. You're family first name basis only."

"Alright only if you call me Bella, I like Isabella but it reminds me when I get into trouble when I was younger." She sweetly replied back to her. Esme smiled and it showed that she was excited mostly for me.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Alice and Jasper."

"We're going to be best friends I apologize I wish I could hug you but my loving over-protective husband doesn't let me do anything, let alone stand."

"It's alright it's nice to meet you Alice and you too Jasper." She smiled when she saw Alice's belly and her smile got wider when she saw her rub her belly.

"It's Jasper and I's first baby we're so excited and I'm six months pregnant can't wait until the baby is out!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you both!" She exclaimed.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold!" While Esme was saying this Carlisle already pulled a chair out for her, every man always pulls out a chair to a lady, we were raised old fashion gentlemen.

We sat down and began eating the woman started moaning at the food, everyone laughed, the woman giggled and blushed.

_Just seeing Bella with a fork in her mouth and her eyes close while moaning is amazing but it hurts, Eduardo if you know what I'm talking about. _

"So Bella I heard you served the United States Army and retire at the age of 19. That's interesting and at a young age how did you do that? If you don't mind me asking." Jasper was pretty interested at this.

"None at all, Jasper, yes as you heard from Edward earlier, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel and when I was a freshman I wanted to do something different so I enrolled into JROTC and they noticed how a "private" can keep their bearing, command voice, etc. When I competed in the International JROTC Unarmed Drill Team and won first place overall the Army saw this and they gave me an opportunity with my parents' permission, of course, to serve the United States Army and start as a Specialist and after a while trying to convince my mother this is what I wanted I finally went to Afghanistan and went to command a unit and I got my promotions. I got my high school diploma and I got my Master's Degree in Law Enforcement." She informed us and the family wanted to hear more but didn't want to push her any further.

"I was in the Marines for a few years and I must say that I was retired last year the same year I met my Alice. You finished before me you could have been in the Marines but the Army needed you the most." She nodded.

"So, Bella, where did come from and where were you raised?" my mother asked politely and almost in precaution.

"Forks, Washington but I moved here for personal reasons and it's a beautiful city." Bella seemed sad when she answered.

"Boys can we speak at your office, Edward, I need to discuss something important with you." Carlisle asked me.

"Of course, ladies, if you excuse us, please enjoy your dessert without us get to know each other more." We politely excused ourselves and walked towards my office. I offered everyone a cup of scotch which they gladly accepted.

"Edward I need to ask you something very seriously important about Bella."

"Sure, dad, what is it?" worriedly I asked him.

"Are you going to talk to Bella about our family and you are the Don?" he asked carefully waiting for my reaction it seems everyone in the room was just waiting how I would react.

"Sooner or later I have to tell her this. I didn't want to bring her in but I love her too much to let her go. I just hope she doesn't run away or worse she doesn't love me enough to stay." The thought of her leaving just left me a hole in my chest, I held back a whimper so I wouldn't look weak in front of my father.

"Bella would never leave look at her closely, I saw a huge improvement on her face she looks happier, she smiles a lot now, and most of all she's loved by you. I bet she went through hell these past years and personally I think you being a Don wouldn't scare her but she'll be asking questions don't answer specifically. Everyone loves her and she loves you remember she needs to trust you and this is a big step." Everyone nodded in agreement and patted my back.

"Edward think about Bella and follow your heart, Bella will follow her heart, too."

"Listen to, Emmett; we have a good feeling about this. Just follow your heart I mean remember Alice at the coffee shop and she left you for me."

I laughed and nodded.

"Well it's something like that except this is about your love and we're not at a coffee shop."

"Okay I'll follow my heart and I will never ever doubt Bella's love for me or my love for her. Let's finish this drink and go back to our women!"

"One more thing, Edward." my father began, "try to find out about Bella's worst fears that's eating her alive. Let's find the son-of-a bitch who dares try to fear my daughter! I want to see the bastard's face before we kill him."

I nodded and reassured him I will do anything in my power to find the fucker. We drank our scotch and hurried ourselves to the dining room to find our women laughing and joking around with Bella.

Seeing Bella laughing, joking, and smiling warms my heart and that's my job to keep her like that always. She will always be my number one priority and that's including my future children.

"Well this dinner is delicious and we need to go cause tomorrow early in the morning we have an appointment to doctor." Jasper immediately got up and helps his wife to stand on her feet.

"Your mother and I have to leave; too, son but we'll see you soon."

"Me and Rosalie, we have to take off right now but we'll come and visit you guys soon." We all stood up said our good byes and watched them leave to their cars and off to the driveway leaving me and Bella alone once again.

"When do I get to go home?" Bella asked me, I felt hurt that she wanted to leave that I even didn't get to notice that I whimpered out loud. I bent down to her face, nose to nose, inhaling her delicious scent.

"I'm only asking because I don't want to leave here, I rather stay here with you." She blushed and looks down shyly but she continued.

"If you don't want me to stay I'll understand. I don't want to be a burden to you or any-" I interrupted her by kissing her hard, making her gasp in surprise, taking advantage of her open mouth I slid my tongue gently massaging her tongue making her moan and shivering in pleasure .

_Oh god! If I can make her these noises just by kissing her, imagine her underneath me! I'm painfully hard right now!_

I grabbed her both sides of her hips and lifted her legs around my waist, I retreated from her mouth and continued to give her little kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and down to her neck. I went to her ear and whispered to her.

"You, Bella Swan, are never a burden to me or anyone in this family. You are my mate, I wanted to mention to you after dinner but I guess you beat me to it." I smirked but looked to her chocolate eyes; I gripped tighter on her lower thigh.

"As a mate to one of the Cullen men, you were to move in immediately with them but you weren't forced to if you didn't feel ready. I'm giving you a warning, though; we Cullen men are _**very**_ protective, we lose our temper if someone dares to mess with our women, we do get jealous easily, and most of all very _**possessive**_, unfortunately we are the worst ones besides do you really want to leave me all alone in this _**cold**_ house without you here?" I asked her, while wiggling my eyebrows; she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her.

"I have to tell you something and it's serious." I asked her carrying her to the bedroom.

"Should I be worried?" She asked me, she looked scared out of skin. I laid her down

"Let me explain, okay." I told her she nodded patiently she waited I sighed.

"My father gave me his business so he could retire with Esme. What I'm trying to say is that, I'm CEO of Cullen Enterprises and I literally have the world on the tip of my fingertips." She gasped surprisingly now knowing this information.

"And I'm in the mafia not only that I'm the Don of the mafia and I need you to say something to please because I need you in my life."

She sat there digesting everything I just said now here I am waiting for an eternity for her to answer.

"Thank you for telling me this, Edward, and this made me proud of you." She was about to continue but I cut her off a little angry.

"You're proud of me?! How could you say that to me? I'm a monster who kills people only necessary but I still kill!" I shouted at her, she shrimped back but I didn't want her to feel that towards me but my anger always beats me to it.

"I'm proud of you because you trusted me enough to tell me what you do and what you are and because of that I love you, Edward. I will never leave your side and I don't want too. The thought of me leaving you the pain is too great I couldn't do that not in a million years." She started to tear up and she quickly turned away. I turned her body gently towards me; with a finger I lifted her face and waited until she looked at me. Her deep chocolate eyes showed nothing but love staring right back to mine.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world and you are perfection, _**stupendo**_, and I would never trade anything or anyone in world. I want you, no, I need you in my life because you and I belong together. You are my life now. Bella I love you."

"I love you,too, Edward." We moved our heads slowly together, I smiled at her shyness, I could feel her warm breath and my heart is beating rapidly just her being so close. Our lips finally touched and damn those soft lips gets me everytime. I took of my shirt and pants she did the same but we left our underwear on and we continued to kiss like this for what seem for hours. My god she is the most beautiful sight I had ever seen her breasts are not too big or small but it fits perfectly on my hands and her legs are just amazing they can go on forever but she is so short. Her small hands touching me is amazing and me touching her body is heaven her soft skin against mine she's so warm. I want her in every way. I love her hair is everyway and listening to her moans is wow. Her breathing went even when I was just rubbing her arms and kissing her, I looked up to her face and saw her eyes were closed and her lips were partly opened and she is exquiste and I will protect her with my life and whoever is hurting you my love I will kill them in a heartbeat.

_I promise, my love, my Bella, my life._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Solider Bella's POV**

**I want to thank everyone for supporting me when I needed someone else's shoulder to cry on if you need a random person's shoulder to cry inbox me. I have at least a more than a dozen people who were willing to help me sort out my problems and I'm trying to read all of them in one day! Thank you! I've decided to delete my first fanfic and continue working on "Heart Skipped a Beat!" I want to thank everyone whoever read, review, or added to your favorites but I**_**must**_** delete it thank you for supporting the story! I made it extra long for the people who have helped me (keeping it anonymous). Here's chapter 5!**

For the next few days, Edward and I started to get to know each other more and I'm falling more in love with him. I learned that Edward's favorite food is Italian and when he is thinking about me his eyes would darken and lips would parted and he would breath heavily and finally closes his eyes. The latest book he had read was _Sutton_, which is kind of ironic because he's a Don; he was shocked that I told him that I prefer action than romantic comedies. His favorite color is brown because he keeps telling I have beautiful chocolate eye. We both have favorites but we're learning likes and dislikes. For an example, Edward prefers stronger liquor but I prefer lighter alcohol but that doesn't mean I don't like to party.

I told Edward about some of my experiences in Afghanistan but I can't tell him about everything or every detail. I still hadn't told him about my parent's death or James is out there looking for me to either I don't know. Last night I the nightmares started and Edward doesn't even know it, I cried the whole night and upon dawn I finally went to sleep with running tears. I wonder how Edward would react with me I think you would be angry at me because I didn't fight him back hard enough and because I was in the Army there's absolutely no excuse for me, I knew everything to disengage an enemy especially defending myself from anyone who was willing to use me for anything that I didn't want to do. Edward told me his darkest secrets and it's his family's business and I love him for that, but what if I got a different reaction?

_What if he thinks I'm not strong enough for anything? What if-._

"Bella! Alice, Rose, and Esme are here to take you guys to the spa!" Edward's yelling makes me come back from my thoughts. Today I was going to the spa, finally to relax my tense muscles and I can't wait! I was wearing a white sundress and white flats that went well with my hair up in a down. I told Edward I was already leaving. I walked out of his office dizzy and leaving me breathless after his excellent kissing. The women saw my face flushing and my dizziness they started laughing at my face and that made my face even hotter.

_Well at least I'm going to relax finally! _I thought to myself.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was mostly doing some paperwork until I felt my phone buzzing, I checked who it was and saw the bright letters, JASPER.

"What's up, Jasper?" I asked seriously.

"We're on our way to your office. Carlisle is with us so is Emmett but we have someone that will explain." I had no idea who was he brining to my house but I trust Jasper and Emmett enough to bring a stranger to my house.

"Ok but hurry up." I told them and I hung up, I got up from my working space and got myself a cup of whiskey. I moaned with the liquid running down my throat. I told the servants that everything needed to be tidy and organized, also to bring me a new bottle of whiskey.

Fifteen long minutes there was a knock on my door, I shouted to come in. The first person I saw was my dad, Jasper, Emmett, and another man dressed in a suit and carrying a silver suitcase, he looked Italian. He was a brunette with brown eyes, he was tall but not enough, he was slim, and he had these very hardcore looks but didn't scare the Cullen men; he was like another Carlisle but softer. I offered all of them whiskey they took the liquor without questions.

"Hello my name is Dr. Eleazar Denali, I'm from Washington, Forks and I'm the doctor that treated Lt. Col. Isabella Marie Swan." His voice was very rusty but that wasn't that caught my attention but he was Bella's doctor when he treated her for what? He saw my surprised reaction and smiled softly and his eyes turned sad, he took out a manila folder and started flipping papers until one caught his attention.

"I'm afraid you don't know the truth but when these men were looking for me at my office I was afraid that they were going to cut our budgets again but they were looking for some files for Bella Swan and of course I thought you were going to steal them and I defended these reports because they are confidential but they showed me a photo of you and Bella being together and showed a whole picture of you guys and I also checked if they weren't Photoshop.", Emmett chuckled while Jasper and Carlisle rolled their eyes, "I voluntarily wanted to show her medical files to tell you the story." He gave me a photo of Bella with her face swollen and blue, with a busted lip, and stitches from the top right of her eyebrow. I was angry but the doctor continued.

"It was June 13th, 2011 it was Bella's mom, Renee Swan, birthday and she surprised both of her parents by delivering Renee's flowers. She had her uniform on and to top everything off she told them she retired. It was around dinner time they were eating and everything seemed perfect but a man wanted to rob the house but he had other ideas keeping the hostages but he wanted to kill the family and rape Bella so he shot Renee in the head and well Charlie defended Bella by telling her to go upstairs and lock the door she did that and called 9-1-1and while he was downstairs Charlie defended himself and Bella but the man shot Charlie one in the shoulder and one in the chest leaving Bella to exchange a last few words to him, when Charlie finally closed his eyes the man decided his final plan he started beating Bella, ripping her clothes off, and leaving tons of blood and bruises on her body. She was only 19 years old and she was an emotional mess I had to give her morphine for the pain, medications for calming her, and pills for sleeping. I brought a copy of these files to bring it to you personally, Mr. Cullen. I want this bastard caught I have a 24 year old daughter also served our country, a 21 year old son, and a 16 year old daughter, scared to death not being able to go to parties because of this man on the news. I need this man behind bars or dead so I'll know justice had been made. I took more than 15 pictures each of Bella's medical files and I also took the pleasure of putting Charlie's and Renee's death certificates in there so you can see them yourself how they were killed." I was disgusted by the time Eleazar was finished telling the story. I was reading and looking at the pictures with it my anger went over the roof when I saw one with Bella's shirt half ripped and a bruise on top of her left breast, a bite mark on her forearm, and a bloody nose. Broken ribs, a broken wrist, and sprain ankle was just gasoline to the fire.

"What was his name, doctor do you know?" I asked him still looking at the horrific pictures. He hesitated carefully not knowing what to expect from me.

"His name is James Parker and he is a drug addict you know the usual." The doctor replied. I looked up more interested I looked from Eleazar, to Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and to the pictures. I know this son of a bitch he owes me at least $30,000 on drugs and housing and the motherfucker still hadn't paid me back.

"I heard he's somewhere in France with drugs and prostitutes." Emmett replied. We had finished our whiskey and the doctor stood up to leave.

"I must get moving I need to take out my wife out to dinner, it's her birthday. Thank you for the whiskey and I left my card in the silver case and feel free to call me anytime with anymore questions."

"One of my drivers will take you home and as for dinner it's on me thank you for the files and what was the hospital you work at?" I asked him this so I can make a donation to the hospital not only did he save my Bella but he also helped her emotionally. I called one of my drivers and already he was at the door waiting.

"Mercy Hospital at Washington, I only came here to Chicago for a doctor's convention/conference. Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for everything."

"Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father, Emmett my brother, and my brother in law Jasper. I thank you for giving me these and telling me everything what had happened." He nodded and walked out with the driver.

"What are you going to do now, son?" my father asked me worriedly. I stood up and called Jenks. I heard a, "Hello?" from the other side of the end.

"I need you to find James Parker, Emmett and Jasper will help you and I want his exact locations, immediately." I hung up and I saw everyone nodding at me.

"Emmett, Jasper I find him and contact the French family and tell them our situation with James and to tell their drug leaders to make up anything, I don't care what it is so he could come to back to the United States! You're dismissed. I need to be left alone." I told them calmly as I can. I looked at the files one last time and quickly put the files in the silver case and locked in my safe.

My phone buzzed and saw the name, _BELLA_, I smiled lightly and answered it.  
"Hello, beautiful."

"Edward! I need help they locked me and Rosalie in the sauna, and these two crazy bitches just turned up the heat. Please Edward save us! NOOOOOOOO! Rosalie! Edward!" And the line cut off.

"Bella, love, answer me!" I told myself not too panic, I called Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper to meet me at the spa where the girls were.

_Bella_, I prayed, _please be alright, I need you in my life_.

Bella's POV

When we arrived at the spa there was a little Asian woman who greeted us with a smile and a hug making us feel welcome, she even offered us champagne. She pointed us to the locker room where we can change to our white robes. I already felt relaxed when I changed into the white soft robe. As we drank our champagne, the girls were ready to give us our massages. I moaned when I felt them hit the right spots so did the other women.

"Fuck yeah, girl, you know how to use those hands!" Alice half yelled half moaned. We laughed so did the girls who gave us our massages. After an hour of their magical hands, the waxing was what I feared most Alice arranged us a Brazilian wax which everyone glared at her. When I spread my legs apart the older women put the warm wax and I didn't even felt when she put the strip which surprised me when yanked it out.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" I shouted the old lady snickered. I apologized and continued the tortuous pain.

I saw Esme and Alice finishing their sauna once I walked into the locker room. Once I was alone with Rosalie wrapping our bodies with a white towel, we were ambushed by these two fake blonde bitches.

"These are the sluts who stole our boyfriends, Tanya." The fake blonde, tittied bitch screeched she sounded like a banshee.

"Ignore them, Bella; these are the skanks that I was afraid you'll run into them, today. This banshee is Jessica and the other whore is Jessica." Rosalie commented by the way they how they looked, just one look at these girls you can tell they were made in China. Fake blonde hair, fake nails, fake lips, fake boobs, fake nose job, fake everything!

"Excuse me, dirty bitch you're the one who took my Emmy and now this little plain Jane is taking her Eddie!" If I hear her screech again I'm going to double punch her!

"Listen we don't want any problems with the 'Plastics' but I will hurt you if you are near her HUSBAND and my FIANCÉ." I warned her, my voice was calmed but threatening. I learned that from combat fighting.

"Listen bitch, Edward is mine and he will be mine one way or another!" Tanya screeched but she was worse than a dying cat or banshee. They grabbed us by the forearms; defensively I bend down and flipped Tanya easily on the floor, I quickly grabbed Jessica by the hair and punched her face and we grabbed our bags ran for the door the next thing we knew Tanya knocked us out by the champagne bottle. Everything went dark. I felt someone shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes and I saw Rosalie with a black eye and blood was coming from her busted lip. I felt blood on my head too.

"Bella wake up! They threw us in the sauna and now they're turning the heat up!" Rosalie shook me and I quickly reacted and grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Edward my phone was dying and I was praying he would answer soon. I heard the phone rang and by one ring he answered.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Edward! I need help they locked me and Rosalie in the sauna, and these two crazy bitches just turned up the heat. Please Edward save us! NOOOOOOOO! Rosalie! Edward!" The line disconnected, I threw my phone and went to check on Rosalie she had passed out by the fog and the heat.

"Rosalie, Bella! Are you alright in there?" Alice called out.

"Alice, Rose just passed out and I'm going to perform CPR. Break down the window get an ax or whatever but break it down. NOW!" I yelled. I positioned Rosalie on her back and checked her pulse which was faint. I grabbed my first aid kit, which I always carried, started putting a breathing mask on her and I put gloves on. _I will not panic_, I told myself, _every fiber in my body I will save her before I save myself. _

"Checking ABC's, airway normal, breathing faint, and circulation now decrease, now performing CPR." I positioned my hands her chest and started pumping. _1. 2. 3._ Mouth to mouth. I check her pulse still faint again _1. 2. 3_ mouth to mouth still faint. I have to put a tube in her but I'm feeling dizzy and it's so hot. No focus Bella, you're a solider civilian's needs are ALWAYS first. I got the scalpel I took off her towel and started gently tapping her lower rib cage.

"Performing, uh, CPR level 1 with, uh, tube, woo, and now cutting the, huh, the-the patient and inserting tube." I put the pulse and finally I heard her pulse going normal. I threw the bloody gloves and I got off of her; I fell to the ground I landed on my stomach and started looking out the window and saw the ax slapping the window to break down.

"Bella, Rosalie, hang in there we're almost there!" I heard someone scream. It could've been Alice or Esme but I couldn't tell. It was so hot and dizzy that I saw everything that had happened in my life. I saw my ex C.O. yelling at me to save her and myself.

"I can't Captain, I can't breathe or move, sir. S-Save her in-instead." I told him out of breath.

"We never leave a solider, behind. Remember that now, Lt. Col. Hooah." He told me.

"Hoaah, sir!" I told him weakly, my eyes were flickering and everything in my body told me not to give up.

Everything went black and the last thing I heard was the window breaking into pieces and felt cold arms around me.

Emmett's POV

I wanted to murder those two women who tried to take my little Bella's and my Rosalie's lives. They almost took their lives away when we saw Alice and my mother struggling to break the window I took the ax and finally broke down the window and found the handle to the door right away Edward and I carried our women covering them with our jackets only seeing them in their towels and I found my Rosie with a tube in her and a mask on while Bella was unprotected. We were now at the hospital waiting for the doctors, anxiously. We were waiting for news for two hours, now. Jasper trying to calm Alice down and Esme crying and being held by Carlisle. While we were walking back and forth waiting for them.

"Rosalie Cullen and Isabella Swan?" a doctor called out. We all practically ran from our chairs to see how Rosalie and Bella were doing.

"We have them stable and they are breathing on their own; which shows very good signs they'll be recovering soon but their skin is very red from the heat we'll be putting wet clothes or sheets to keep them from being too hot, we had to hydrate them because they lost tons of water and sweat glands. The injuries on their head were just minors, stitches. I'll be prescribing both Rosalie and Isabella some eye drops and a cream from preventing an infection from their eyes. Rosalie was lucky that she was treated by a veteran or she wouldn't be breathing on her own or worse. As for Bella she had lost a lot of water and mostly energy from trying to save Rosalie, so she would be weak for a couple of hours, but other than that she is fine both of them are."

"When can we bring them home, Dr. Castaneda?" I asked her.

"We're keeping them overnight to watch them closely tomorrow morning; oh one more thing try to avoid the sun tomorrow would be rainy and cloudy. Mr. Cullen, Isabella, reacted well we need more people like her she has a gift. I'll get a nurse to give you each your discharge papers so by tomorrow you'll just leave the hospital just by walking out the door without interruptions." We all shook her hands and thank her.

We hugged each other; I was holding back tears they are going to be alright, thank god! A nurse came by and we started signing the paperwork, I was anxious to see Rosie.

"When can we see her, Nurse?" I asked handing her back the papers. Before the nurse could answer, Dr. Castaneda answered.

"You can see them right now but they need their rest, right now they can't use their voice but by tomorrow they'll have it back. One at a time, though."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you for taking care of my family." I told her, she nodded smiling.

"It's my job, Mr. Cullen, not only do I enjoy it but seeing a family here and being an ex-veteran reminds me of the frontlines." I nodded and shook hands with her one last time. I told Edward we could go see our girls and we ran to their doors. When I opened my door I couldn't believe what I saw.

_**Edward's POV**_

When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Actually nobody expected it.

**What did they see? What didn't they expected when they opened the door? What will happen next? Next on Heart Skipped a Beat! Review and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Love you guys! I won't be using the laptop for the next two days because I'll be heading to Houston, TX for a Bruno Mars concert well goodnight! Night Music: Intro (10 Hour Long Version) and Night Time by the XX. Copy and paste watch this! The first one is Intro! watch?v=Tm-ViInMmlw**

** watch?v=ItX2cntpWtE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hospital Emmett's POV**

**Hi guys sorry took so long the trip to Houston was exhausting but now I'm back! So in case you were wondering about the last chapter about Bella doing CPR (Cardiopulmonary resuscitation) the ABC's means Airway, Breathing, and Circulation basic First Aid. Go on Facebook and check my page "Be Kind to One Another" and like it and help me change the world thanks guys! Enjoy the chapter! Watch the Godfather Al Pacino is very handsome! **

**Lt. Col. Bella-20**

**Edward -23**

**Rosalie -21**

**Emmett -22**

**Alice -21**

**Jasper -23 **

**Esme Platt Cullen-45**

**Carlisle - 47 **

There she was laying there on the bed with her hands poked through I.V's, tubes that are semi-helping her breath, a black eye, a bandage above her eyebrow, and part of the hospital's gown was cut off and there was a bandage somewhere on her chest covering her but that didn't caught my attention, her skin was red not really red as sun burn but red enough that hurts to touch just a little but I didn't want my Rosie to get hurt at all, physically and emotionally. I moved the chair to the edge of the bed so I can be closer to her. She was still sleeping her hair was on a ponytail, her pink lips almost in a smile, her breathing was light, her face was beaten but not too bad but that didn't meant the anger was away. I want to kill those girls who dared touched my Rosie. Right now I don't want to think about them I'm just glad I have Rosalie with me safe. Someone knocked on the door and I yelled for them to come in and a nurse walked in.

"Hi I'm just her to remove her breathing tubes and to check her vitals also to refill her I.V." I nodded and let the nurse work she began with the I.V. but noticed the large diamond ring on Rosie's finger, she smiled.

"You're her husband?" The nurse asked, innocently.

"It's been two years since we married still going strong." I told her and then I asked her if she was married.

"20 years with a Colonel, yesterday was our anniversary." She smiled at me she finishes her work. I nodded I didn't feel like talking but I asked her for her name and she answered _**"Denise"**_and left the room, quietly.

I started to tear up thankful that she was alive I lightly wrapped my hands around her waist to give her a hug, I kissed her stomach.

"Oh Rosie if something had happened to you I will never forgive myself from not protecting you. I love you, Rosalie Hale Cullen; I will do anything for you." I whispered, I continued hugging her but then I felt a hand on my head.

"E-Emmett I-I lo-lov-love you, to-o." Rosalie managed to say that but she can't talk doctor's orders.

"Shh, my love, don't talk rest." I said to her she was wiping my tears away. She also had tears in her face, I can't stand looking her cry so I did what I had to do I leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her hands around me and I did the same, creating our own little world where only the two of us existed.

Thank you, god and Bella, for saving my wife. I mentally prayed.

_**Bella's POV**_

What the hell happened to me? I feel like someone just rammed over me and threw me over the train tracks to finish me off. Ok I'm exaggerating but really where am I?

"Bella can you hear me? I love you can you give me a sign or anything to let me know you're ok?" I heard a velvet voice but he was worried.

_Edward._

I moved my hand slightly and then I opened my eyes to find worried green eyes staring back at my chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella, don't talk or move you lost a lot of energy when you were giving Rosalie CPR." Oh crap where is Rosalie? Sensing and seeing my reaction he quickly explained to me that Rosalie was alright and she's with Emmett right now.

I tried talking but nothing came out, I instantly panicked, hearing my heartbeat quickened Edward hugged me rocking us back and forth and giving me light kisses everywhere on my face.

"Shh love you can't talk right now because the doctor told me you inhaled to much smoke and helping Rosalie, you can't talk but it's only for a couple of hours your skin is delicate so I want to be careful just tap me two times that I'm hugging you to hard. I'm here, love, you're safe."

I relaxed in his arms; he continued hugging me, gently. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I used my hands to signal that I need something to right and paper. He quickly got up to get a notepad and a pen and then gave it to me. I started writing and handing it to me hoping he understands my chicken scratch.

_Me and Rosalie were at the locker room going to the sauna and then Jessica and Tanya showed up telling us how we were sluts and stealing their men and then she grabbed us but I flipped her on to her back I pushed Jessica away from Rosalie I grabbed my bag and ran out with Rosalie and the next thing I knew Rosalie and I were on the floor knocked out with a champagne bottle. Rosalie woke me up and we were trapped in the sauna and then Rosalie fell to the ground I only thought of saving Rosalie before myself because she couldn't breathe and I knew if I didn't to something she was going to suffer or worse. Then I started seeing my C.O. telling me to save her and myself but I couldn't breathe or move. Then here I am awake and feeling ok but I feel much better because I'm with you now. _

He put the paper down and saw me with regret; he wiped the tears from my face, that I didn't even realize it. He put his hands lightly on both sides of my face and put our foreheads together touching lightly. I started to cry and wrapping my hands on his wrists, I just needed to touch him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't there to protect you, and I swear I will make it up to you and everyone. I'm so sorry, Bella." He said still holding my face and I still holding his wrists, I shook my head and silently told him it wasn't his fault and he didn't know what would happen at the spa. He kissed me with running tears on my cheeks but he didn't seem to care at all. We pulled away for air and while trying to catch my breath he was brushing my tears away and giving me one last peck on the lips. I grabbed the notepad and pen and started writing to him.

_That isn't necessary nobody would knew that this was going to happen, don't blame yourself handsome. _

I handed it to him watching his beautiful face reading it he was so beautiful and wearing that all black suit made him even more beautiful he looked like he came out of a GQ magazine. Fuck me.

"You are so beautiful. I should be the one comforting you but you're the one comforting me. You are so selfless and an amazing person." He looked at me with an expression that was so intense that made me feel beautiful. I wrote down.

_Me beautiful even when I'm wearing a hospital's gown and my hair that looks like a haystack, and not to mention I didn't brush my teeth or shower. _

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door Edward removed himself from the bed into the chair and opened the door for whomever to enter. A nurse walked in and giving me a smile that I lightly returned she explained that she will be getting rid of my breathing tubes, refilling my I.V. and checking my vitals.

"I'm giving you a pain-relief medication it will help get rid of any pain in her chest, head, and your skin it will also makes you fall asleep right away." The nurse explained and left the room the quietly. I tried to move but my body was too weak Edward saw this and told me to take it easy.

I was too stubborn so I successfully moved my body to the side of the bed earning me a scowl from Edward but I smiled at him and with my hand mentioning him to come to lay down the bed with me. He got up from the chair to lay down with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I felt my eyes heavy trying to fight them so I can spend more time with Edward.

"Go to sleep love I'll be here when you wake up. Go to sleep." He started humming the familiar lullaby when I first stayed at his house and his bed. I closed my eyes relaxing in his arms and with open arms the darkness surrounded me.

_**The Next Day Bella's POV**_

I was glad I was getting out of the hospital the next morning, I was dressed in sweats with one of Edward's black T-shirts and a gray Ellen sweater while Edward was wearing a suit that made him look delicious, but on the way out I was stubborn to Edward and the poor nurse that I could walk out of the hospital instead of using the wheelchair. Then Edward did something unexpectedly lifted me from my feet and out of instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward put me down! You're causing everyone to stare at us!" I squeaked when he was about to drop me which made me tightened my hold around him. He laughed thanked the nurse and started heading to the exit.

"You don't play fair." I lamely said to him when he opened the door to set me in the passenger seat. He started the car and looked at me with a playful expression.

"Well you weren't going to leave the hospital without something, or someone, to carry you." He emphasized his sentence which he kind of had a point but still I can walk but him carrying me was unnecessary I felt that I put on weight. I wonder if I was heavy to him. As if he can read my mind

"Besides I'm glad you refused the wheelchair so I could feel your body against mine." I blushed, my hair covering my face but he tucks that piece of hair behind my ear. He leaned into me and his lips close to ear I could feel his hot breath tickling me.

"In fact I would prefer you wrapped around me with arms around my neck and your beautiful mile long legs around my waist while I carry you to our bedroom. I also would love the feeling of you underneath me while you are quivering with pleasure and screaming my name the things I would be doing to you." I shivered either from his touch or what he wanted to do to me. He started to suck on my neck that made me squealed in surprise but started moaning at his biting and nipping.

"Edward it's going to leave a mark." I whispered heavily this only encourage him to suck on my neck even harder. He bit my neck one last time but it was hard that I was sure I felt a little bit of blood trickled down I moaned louder in pain and pleasure before he removed his lips from my neck. I whimpered from the loss of contact. He pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket wiped off the saliva and the little bit of blood from my neck.

"There we go." he said as he dabbed the last peck of saliva on my neck, "Now people would know that you are mine and taken especially the male population." He put away his handkerchief and with confidence I jumped from my seat and attacked his neck making him jump a little then I started to suck on his neck hard. His breath turned heavy and hard I could feel his erection on my leg. I bit his neck with my sharp canines and started moaning and grunting my name and whispering words like tease or beautiful. I felt his hand behind my hair balling them up and with his other hand he pulled me closer to his body by my waist. Then I bit him hard as I can until I felt blood. I removed my lips from his neck and stared at his eyes and I felt blood on my lips. Out of curiosity I licked my lips to taste the blood. He moaned while watching this. I got a tissue from my pocket and gently wiped off the blood and saliva once I was finished, I returned to my seat.

"I must say, Colonel, I am very impressed and pleased at this. Thank you for that Bella." He said kissing my hand that made me blush.

Where was all my confidence? I just attacked Edward's neck without blushing and now just a kiss on the hand made me blush.

"You're welcome and I'm just a Lt. Col., I didn't hurt did I? If I did I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. Please f-" I was cut off by Edward's lip thank god word vomit.

"You didn't hurt me, you did the opposite than hurt me and you created a little monster. Now stop saying sorry because I can do more than just bite you know" I giggled hearing this and now I'm more anxious to go home he winked at me and started the car and we were off.

We were holding hands the entire way while Edward was driving us home. It was quiet but not awkward it was pleasant just us touching each other was enough. You know what they say actions speak more than words.

When we got home, Edward, opened my door earning him a shy smile from me while he gave me a crooked smile that left me breathless, as I soon as I got out of the car Edward carried me. I squealed out of fright wrapping my hands around his neck while he was laughing at my reaction.

"Edward! I can walk, you know." I told him clutching to him even harder he did the same thing at the hospital pretending to drop me.

"Stop doing that Edward! It really scares me; I actually believe you will drop me. Please don't let me go." I told him holding onto him on dear life. I saw how he changed his expression from playful to grim it send shivers from my spine. He stared at me with intense eyes.

"I will never drop you much less let go of you. I'm a_ selfish_ man what I want I get but now all I want is you at any cost. I will never let you go because I love you too much to let you go."

He kissed me with so much passion I gasped he took advantage and forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his mouth, I loved how Edward is serious and telling me how much he loves it made me feel even more special once we pulled apart to catch our breath Edward broke the silence.

"Let's go inside shall we, _**Lt. Col. Swan**_?" He asked playfully wriggling his eyebrows.

"Let's go, _**Command Sergeant Major Cullen**_." I kissed him on the cheek as we continued walking. Once inside Edward opened the door and all of a sudden there was a surprise I wasn't expecting.

"_SURPRISE_!" I saw the Cullen family jumping out of random places in the living with glasses of champagne and I saw a mini wedding cake in the middle of the room that said "Welcome Home Bella and Rosie from The Cullen Family" in elegant cursive writing.

"What is all this?" I asked smiling and laughing while everyone was giving me hugs while Esme was handing Edward and I glasses of champagne. Rosalie and Emmett came up to me giving me a quick hug and now here comes the speech.

"We're all staying here for the night we brought our clothes and we are ready to party!" Alice chimed jumping up and down but Jasper had to calm her down for the baby. I find it hard that Alice is pregnant because with the clothes she is wearing she doesn't look pregnant.

"This is a Welcome Home/Thank you surprise for the both of us. Thank you Bella for saving my life and protecting me from those two skanks and using all your strength for trying to revive me, you saved me from organ failure or something worse. Thank you, Lt. Col Isabella Swan."

"Yes thank you, Bella Swan, for saving my wife I don't know what I would if anything bad happens to my Rosie, I love her too much." Emmett kissed my forehead and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you, Bella for flipping the bitch for me." Rosalie stated.

With that she took my drink and her drink and set it down the table and gave me a hug we started crying I was rubbing her back.

"You have nothing to thank me I saved your life because you are my sister that I always wanted. I love you and Alice like sisters and now I'm just very happy that I did what I could." I hugged her again we both started to get emotional.

"Enough tears ladies let's dig in." Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment we laughed when he started to pout at us which caused the laughter even louder.

"I found that really hot just hearing that Bella flipped a skank." Edward stated out loud that caused me to choke on my champagne. Everyone was now curious to see that.

"I would like to see that." Esme encouraged them even more.

"Alright but I can't do it with these clothes how about the ladies change into shorts and T-Shirt while the boys change into something more comfortable for the night. We all agreed and headed upstairs to change and to. I decided to wear my **ACU **(Army Combat Uniform ) I put my hair up in a bun while I got out of the room and into the hallway I saw the women wearing yoga pants and t-shirts and once they saw me they started to whistle at me.

"This is how I work better and this is how I fight better." I told them and they continued their whistling. We headed downstairs to the training room and I swear Edward's reaction was priceless once he saw me his eyes were wide open and his breathing hitched. Jasper was wearing his Marine's **ACU**; Alice seemed to drool when she took a long look at him. Priceless, I thought again but this time is not Edward.

"So Bella would you like to call out or should I?" Jasper asked me I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't sure if the family knew what to do.

"Do they know what to do?" I asked him he nodded. I told him he can do it he also told me some of the body guard will be joining us, too, Edward's orders I nodded, he also told me he was going to ask permission to begin but before I could argue Jasper began.

"COMPANY FALL IN! 5!"

"FIRST SQUAD FALL IN!"

"4!"

"SECOND SQUAD FALL IN!

"3!"

"THIRD SQUAD FALL IN!"

"2!"

"LAST SQUAD FALL IN!"

"1!"

"FREEZE, I SAY, FREEZE, SIR!" They all yelled Jasper 'about face' and saluted me and I stood at the position of attention.

"Delta Company is now ready for training, ma'am." Jasper finished and I saluted and told him to proceed. Jasper took command and I followed him due to procedure.

"Company at Ease! Now I need everyone to pay attention when I see that no one is paying attention I will put you in the Iron Chair until either Bella or I are getting bored. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they screamed. Now it was my turn to take command.

"Company Attention! When I command for you to fall out you will fall out to grab a partner. Alice you are to fall out to sit on the chair. FALL OUT!"

"Delta!" They screamed. Rosalie was with Esme while Carlisle was with Edward, Jasper pulling out a chair for Alice and he was my partner, and bodyguards were partnered. This was going to be interesting to watch.

_**Edward's POV**_

Watching Bella for the first time to take command was just the hottest thing I had ever witnessed and I'm getting a hard on when I just image how demanding and strict she was running a battalion. When she was explaining Bella kept dodging Jasper and flipping him with success. I heard Jasper muttered, _"Damn she's good."_ I chuckled of course she was good she is perfect.

_She is mine._

**Well this is the best I can do right now I got tired of writing so much please like my page "Be Kind to One Another" on Facebook and be part of our event Chat with us! To answer some questions yes this is how the Army's way of falling in I'm not sure how the Marines are. Thank you and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Duty Bella's POV**

**Sorry I took so long I was just got into the Color Guard Team in JROTC and I just got promoted from Corporal to Sergeant. Anyway I read some of the reviews telling me how lazy I am about making Bella and Edward fall in love really fast and other people I'm crazy and this is not how the world works or some shit like that but come on the world's already crazy and how weird it works but love is never a timing thing after my first story I will a second one of the mafia Edward and Bella but it will be different. Anyway enjoy; the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

It's been a month since the spa incident but everything went back to normal Rosalie and I were left with minor damages but we were bedded for about two weeks because our bodies were so tired and also our overprotective husband/fiancé wouldn't make us do anything hell Edward made a bath for me but he undressed me (leaving me red as a tomato) in my bra and underwear but his eyes never left mine and he smiled at me kissing me on the forehead while covering me in my robe and carried me in the bathroom but I didn't expect gigantic bubbles on the bath tub. In other words what Edward went over the top, I'm just so glad I can get up and burn off calories when I spend my days in bed. Rose and I hit the gym we went jogging, running, punching, ECT. Edward and Emmett didn't want us to start working out right away but Rose threatened Emmett that they wouldn't have sex in a month if he didn't let her work out of course being Emmett he gave in and I gave the same look to Edward and he raised his eyebrow challenging me he was going to regret that. Rose had a smug face knowing that I will win and Emmett was scared if he was in Edward's shoes with me. At the end Edward got his punishment and I won my battle. Edward and Emmett were also being extremely protective over us that they doubled our body guards and Jasper seeing this he didn't doubled he tripled his security with Alice because of their baby. Poor Alice, Jasper way over his head, he was a solider and is always supposed to keep calm I don't think it's same when it came to parenthood, and _Alice_ is the pregnant one.

Right now I was wearing my yoga clothes and pushing furniture closer to the wall so I can do some yoga with Alice and Rosalie, Esme had mentioned it was good to do some yoga when you are pregnant to release some stress and tension, she also mentioned that it was good to some before your first time I blushed making the women laugh, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wanted to watch. I was having trouble moving the heavy leather couch, I was breathless and then I felt arms around my waist I jumped and turned to the man I love he was so beautiful in his black suit. Edward chuckled at my reaction, he gave me a kiss and I noticed they were two men at the doorway just standing there. I looked at Edward confused.

"This Stefan and Vladimir they are your new bodyguards. They are to protect you when you go out and they will follow or drive you where you need to go." I nodded at him.

"Fellas, move the furniture toward the wall but not touching it I don't want a damn mark on the wall and start undoing the matts. After you are finish do your tasks." Edward used his cold authority voice which I might add made me get turned on, the men nodded and started moving the furniture, and I moved us to the kitchen. I started to hug him feeling his warmth and planting kisses on his neck.

"I missed you while you were gone. I wanted to do this since you left and now you are all mine." I whispered seductively to him he groaned. I felt his hand on my waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me passionately pushing his tongue in my mouth. I moaned when he sucked my bottom lip.

"I missed you, too, and I can't wait until you are mine fully. I can't wait to see you begging for me and screaming my name over and over again in pleasure, seeing your back arched and your face and body flushed when you come. Kissing your tattoo and making you all mine and you must know that I am a very selfish man and I hate to share." He sucked at my earlobe making me moan louder. Edward picked me up and sat me on the counter that we were at the same height.

"I love how you can be so demanding I find it very hot and it turns me on." I grabbed a strawberry from the basket and bit the tip of it very slowly some of the juice ran down my fingers making it a show never leaving eye contact. I put the strawberry on Edward's lips and watched his mouth opened greedily taking the whole strawberry in his mouth with a few chews he swallowed. I licked my thumb slowly watching Edward's eyes darken. He removed my thumb from my tongue and watched him sucked my fingers clean from the strawberry. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my middle finger. I whimpered when he removed his mouth from my fingers.

"Delicious." He said while moving a flock of hair out my face making me blush. He stood between my legs pushing me closer to me; I felt his erection towards my womanhood.

He put his lips on my ear and whispered to me in Italian.

"Questo è quello che fate per me, amore." (This is what you do to me love) I shivered from his words. He started to grind on me making me moan in pleasure kissing him until I heard the door slam shut.

"Edward! Bella! Where are you guys? Jasper and I are here!" I heard Alice yelling

"Geez, Alice, don't yell too much you want the whole world to go deaf?" I heard Rose annoyed.

I pulled away from Edward and jumped from the counter, Edward groaned in disappointment that he didn't he get to finish what he started. I laughed and told him later which made his face bright up. We hold hands when we walk to greet our guests.

"Hi guys nice to see you. How have you been?" I hugged everyone. I heard a round of _"good" _and Emmett mentioning about _"having great sex and you" _earning him a smack on the ass from Rose.

"You two are insatiable and it's annoying and gross, please do us all a favor get a room." Edward said it made everyone laugh.

"Ok girls first go upstairs change while I get some drinks and snacks and you guys get comfortable on the couch. I went to the kitchen get some water bottles and beers for the men. I grabbed an ice bucket and put the drinks there and one of the maids handed me the fresh cut small sandwiches and some fruit. I told her to take it the living room, she nodded and left. I grabbed my speakers and my iPod to play some music. By the time I went to the living room the girls were done changing waiting while the men return to change into something comfortable. I began putting some relaxing music, _The XX- Intro_, the men return once I put play perfect timing.

"Ok let us begin ok girls sit down with your feet crossed and close your eyes begin breathing in and out evenly until you are fully relaxed." We did this for five minutes and we opened our eyes.

"Ok now let's stand up and with your left foot pick it up as much as you can, Alice you need to be careful, ok good now bend your left knee and with your left hand hold your foot and be balanced."

"Ok stop and now do the "crab walk". Start walking towards the couch but do not stare just look." We knew if we watch them we would be thinking the same thing but if we just stare somewhere else we won't notice but it will leave the men to have something. I knew my tank top would help me I look at the ceiling but at the corner at my eye I saw a bulge in his pants and his heavy breathing made me do a mentally victory dance. I winked at him.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

We had fun teasing the men but now our fun was over I invited them for dinner and Edward called Esme and Carlisle to come over for dinner which they will be here in an hour. The Cullen men made their workers to put the living room back in place and Edward made his chefs cook dinner and dessert. The girls went to separate rooms to shower and change while I was showering I decided to wear my white dress that landed on my knees and with flats. I let my hair down and I put some earrings that Edward got me last week. I love him he was too sweet when he first gave me the earrings (as a surprise); I swear I could feel the steam from my ears but he gave me a "boss look" that made turned me on. When I told him this he pounced on me I just love his arms around especially when we are…. The doorbell rang causing me to jump breaking out of my thoughts.

"Girls, Carlisle and Esme are here hurry and get down so we could eat." Emmett called down causing me to giggle I was already out the door when I heard my cellphone rang from the nights stand I checked the number but it was unknown.

"This is Lt. Colonel Swan." I coldly answered.

_**Edward's POV**_

I went to greet my parents but Emmett's already there in my mother's arms. _My god Emmett's a 22 year old grown man holding our dear mother into a death grip. Poor mom! _The sight made Jasper and I laugh not even noticing the two light giggles behind us, Rosalie and Alice.

"Mom did make enough cookies for everyone or just for me?" Emmett whined like a five year old.

"Yes I made enough for everyone and I made extra batches just for you!" Esme exclaimed and then I saw Emmett hugging our mother into a tight bear hug.

"Emmett you big oaf let go of mom, you're going to leave bruises on her besides it's my turn to hug her!" We all laughed but I watched Carlisle now holding her tightly and more protective of her. I chuckled softly because he looks like he is holding her away from Emmett.

"Where's Bella?" I asked them.

"Oh when we got out, we went to her room but we heard the shower still running but don't worry the shower turned off once we were about to knock." Alice told me I nodded at them and went to greet my mother with a hug and a kiss both her cheeks and I respectfully kissed my father both his cheeks and hugged each other.

I had to talk to Carlisle and the others in my office about the James' status. The women went to check on dinner and to gossip about the latest shows. I told the men to follow me into my office and offered them a drink of course they took it. Just by the look on my face everyone knew I was not in the mood for silly jokes or games when comes to serious business.

"I received an e-mail today this afternoon about James movements it tells me that he is now in the Middle East doing coke and with prostitutes but of course I warned the other families to keep an eye on him but the Iraqi family will do it free of charge on one condition." I saw how everyone's face is in disbelief because the Iraqi family mostly asks something in exchange.

"Why what did James do to them? What is the condition?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow.

"Well it seems like a week ago that James sexually assaulted/assaulted his 16-year old daughter while she was out having a business discussion and he drugged up his 23 year old son while trying to get to her. Fortunately some of their bodyguards were close so James wasn't there to do anything to the girl, sexually, but she had to go to the hospital in Germany and from what I heard she's in pretty bad shape as for the son he is also bedded in the hospital in Germany. James escaped before anything else happened but he left area." I stopped to take a breath watching my brothers and my father livid.

"The condition of the Iraqi family is to come to America and watch James suffer and to make him suffer." I told them Carlisle nodded and told me to inform the Iraqi family that we will grant that promise.

Once I hung up we took a moment in the office so we can compose ourselves and went to the dining room, calm and cooled, to return to our women. We took our seats and waited for Bella once she finally went downstairs I saw her face cold, the men stood up Bella went to stand behind Esme and let out a heavy sigh.

"I have some news for you guys and it's not easy but I have to tell you this. 23rd Airborne Division is moving out and they need me and they need Jasper, too, they don't know anyone else who could do the job better than me,_ safely and cautiously_."

"So what does that mean, Bella?" Esme asked her lightly taking her hand. I saw Jasper's and Alice's face went pale and their breathing was hard and short they knew what that meant. We waited until she answered.

"We're deploying." She said those two little words my world came crashing down and crumble.

"Where and when to, Bella, Jasper?" Alice asked nervously while rubbing her belly.

"Eastern Iraq." She answered robotically Esme put a hand over her mouth and tears came running down her face.

"I asked when please answer me! I need to know!" Alice cried while Jasper is holding her, comforting her. I stood up and hugged her she gave me a kiss on the hand while rubbing small circles on her back.

"Tomorrow at 14:00 hours."

**What do you think? Like it or Love it? Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Good-Bye Alice's POV**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update getting ready for final exams and color guard practice. Many of you asked me even though Bella and Jasper are retired they are still young when the government needs more soldiers to fight this mostly for the men they would randomly pick a name and you have to go fight for women you can do this but most likely they won't pick you unless you are in one of the branches. So Bella and Jasper were picked because they need more people to fight. Any way chapter 8 (lemon with Alice and Jasper) Alice's POV, enjoy!**

A moment of silence that's all you can hear, the only thing you can hear is our breathing. Desperate to break the silence I stood up next to Jasper picking up my tip toes so I can reach his shoulder. He turned to me wiping the tears I hadn't even noticed. I hugged him I need to feel his closure and I started to cry for him pleading him not to go but we both know he can't, my hormones weren't helping, either.

"Please don't cry, darling, it hurts for me to see you cry." I heard him say to me obviously hearing his voice husky and broken.

"I'm sorry; I just can't help it I need you to stay with us." I pleaded him looking straight at him straight at the eyes making me cry even harder when I saw how sadness flowing through his eyes, making him hug me harder and closer.

"Darling, Alice, at least you know we'll be safe Bella will be there and we'll have each other's six." I nodded making me feel less anxious and more protected that Bella will be there.

We eventually stopped hugging and how quickly our family came to hug us and comfort us. My father came to me kissing me on the forehead first and hugging me feeling the comfort I desperately needed. Bella came to hug me and I jumped on her wrapping my hands around her neck sobbing on her neck.

"I'm sorry I just need comfort from anyone and my hormones are not helping me at all." We both laughed softly and pulled away but getting more hugs by everyone. I have no idea how long we cried and hugged, we all stopped crying and the next thing I knew I was back in Jasper's arms and I felt him carry me to the room knowing what we both need.

He carried me to our bed taking our shoes off and I felt him kissing me on my neck as I straddle his neck. I had stopped crying and stared at my handsome husband. We were staring at each other almost like I was reading his soul; he had the same look as me. I started touching his face memorizing every inch and then he molded our lips together and I pulled away once I was out of breath while trying to catch my breath he planting kisses on my neck. He started to unzip my dress while I started working on his shirt. He pulled my dress down with one hand and with the other he unbuckled his belt and took of his pants and boxers and he was gently taking my undergarments off. I gave him a passionate kiss while he played with my breasts.

"You're so beautiful, god I love your body! No matter how many times you have satisfied me I always want more of you." With that Jasper sucked my nipples arching my back and felt him palm my womanhood, I moaned at the feeling of his hand. I was getting wet just him touching there.

"My god, Alice, you are so wet!" he exclaimed and he shoved a finger in me. I screamed his name.

"Only you make me this wet." I told him add three more of his fingers and just when I was about to come. He pulled back, I groaned out of frustration and pouted at him, he smirked at me before I can say anything he shoved himself in me.

"Ah, Jasper, I love you!" I screamed out in pleasure.

"You are mine, Alice, no one else. You are mine just as I am yours." He sounded protective and possessive at the same time just the thought made me wetter.

"You got wetter didn't you? You like it when I claim you!" Possessive Jasper mode was on. I couldn't talk he slammed deeper in me.

"Answer me Alice! I need to hear you." Jasper continued to have his way with me. I yelped a "yes" but he wouldn't want that.

"You can do better than that louder. I want to hear you scream."

"Yes! Only you can make me feel this way! I'm yours! Please Jasper go faster and harder continue to make love with your wife!" He looked satisfied with the answer and started to pound into me faster and harder if that was possible. I felt my walls clenching him and we both started screaming each other's name. It was a good thing these walls are soundproof.

"JASPER!" I cried out his name while I came.

"ALICE!" I felt his seed in me he got off of me and collapsed on the bed. I went to wiggle myself to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. My fingers were softly on his forearm just doing random patterns on him lightly.

"You have to come back to me, us." I told him hugging him closer to me.

"I will and I promise you that. I will come back for you and our baby." He said huskily kissing my hair. He rolled on top of me again and we both needed this night so after that we started making love again for the second time that night.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella and I went upstairs after we cry out of sadness, comfort, and disappointment. I didn't want her leave, I never want her to leave but I knew what I have to do. I saw her packing up her stuff in a camouflage bag. I saw her arms how strong they are I saw her carrying some heavy stuff and just watching her forearms were enough to get a hard on and with her tattoo just made me painfully hard.

_Think about something else, Edward. You can do this just stay in control_. I thought to myself. She moved towards me to the bed getting rid of our clothes but leaving our underwear on. I started kissing her neck and my hands were everywhere. She was moaning and that sound went straight to my cock. _Patience is virtue_.

"Edward I don't think I'm ready yet but that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." She wiggled her eyebrows at me I chuckled softly and nodded. I pulled down her underwear and unclasped her bra leaving her bare and naked right in front of my eyes. Her breasts were perky, round, and they weren't too small or too big just right and they fit perfectly on my hand. My eyes started to travel from her chest to her legs she was perfect. I saw her blush and began to cover her with a sheet but I stopped her.

"You are so beautiful. Tu sei perfetto, il mio amore." I told her. Her face turned redder but uncovered herself. I looked at her womanhood it was bare. I slipped a finger inside and groaned how wet she was.

"Ahh Edward more please more!" She moaned loudly she was beautiful with my other hand I massage her left breast making her scream. I put another finger and another until she came on my hand. I tasted her and I saw her she reacted clearly you can tell it was her first orgasm. I felt like the luckiest mother fucker in this planet, I was her first. I felt damn proud of that. I sat us up and I took off my boxers and my erection just sprang free I took her small hand wrapped it around it.

"I don't know what to do Edward!" She blushed a deep red, I smiled at her innocence.

"I just wanted you to feel me how hard I get when I am with you." I simply told her. She looked at it and before I knew it I felt her mouth around it. I moaned and I felt her suck I started fucking her mouth she gagged a bit making me pull back but she will have none of that she laid us down and put my hands on the back of her head.

_This woman will be the death of me but what a beautiful way to die, though._ I thought to myself. She managed to fit all of it in her mouth.

"Isabella!" I cried out her name. She stopped and looked at me concerned.  
"Did I hurt you, Edward?"

"No you did the opposite, love, and I love your mouth it's so warm and wet." She blushed and continued her actions and I was the one who was screaming her name.

"Bella! I am going to come!" I my breathing was hard and fast. It only made her go faster. I exploded my seed into her mouth never have I came like that, since I was 15, and I saw her swallowed it.

_My god! She looks so sexy!_

"Was that okay?" She asked me and I just stared at her with shock.

"Was that okay? Baby that was the best I never came like that since I was like 15." I told her I kissed her.

"Can you be on top of me I love the feel of you on me?" She asked shyly I kissed her.

"What my princess wants, she gets." I got on top of her but not putting on too much weight on her. We started talking about random stuff but it was just an excuse just to hear each other's voices knowing that our night together will be lovely but tomorrow she'll be gone.

"Come back to me, love, I just found you and I can't lose you. Be safe and be careful."

"I promised your family that I will be back with Jasper in one piece. I promise you that I will be back and I will be careful and safe because now I have you." She reassured me I got off of her and hugged her tight not wanting to let her go. I whispered to her words about being careful and I love you and take care of herself and Jasper.

After talking we just comfort each other just holding one another to dear life.

_Be safe, Bella. _Was my last thought before, we slept holding each other's hands and our noses close together.

**There you have it! I hoped you enjoy that only two more weeks of school and I am out! Review and Enjoy next will be Bella's POV. **

**Translations (Italian):**

_**Tu sei perfetto, il mio amore.**_

_**You're perfect, my love.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Departure Bella's POV**

**Sorry it took so long I had finals and personal stuff to intend. Anyway there was a food fight on Friday and my last day of school its June 6****th**** I'm so excited to start my summer! Anyway today's song is Lana Del Rey- Ride. Watch and skip to 3:30 or watch the whole thing if you want, copy and paste this. Anyway enjoy the chapter, review! Pictures and video is on the profile! ;D**

** watch?v=Py_-3di1yx0**

_Run. _

_Cover. _

_Shoot. _

_Again._

I didn't know if I was dreaming but I was cold not my temperature my demeanor. I can somehow see myself in Eastern Iraq shooting at enemies and protecting injured soldiers.

"Watch your damn six!" I heard my voice commanding every man who was with me. I can see soldiers yelling, shouting, and orders all over me but I am invisible but I see myself in uniform and shooting.

_BOOM!_ An explosion erupted close to me but not enough to injure me but enough to be disoriented for a minute. Then I see James I started shooting him with a military rifle but he's not dead, he moves forward. I continued shooting him when I ran out ammo I threw my gun down and got my Eagle. Then all of sudden I'm shot in the heart pain was all felt I tasted blood in mouth and then, I saw Jasper then Alice, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, he was so beautiful but their faces were all bloody like they were beaten badly and then behind him I saw James he shot him behind the head.

"NO! EDWARD!" I screamed at him and he shot me in the head.

I woke up with a start gasping and I find myself in bed and it's still dark outside.

"Love, are you alright?" I heard Edward rubbing my upper forearms calming me down.

I started crying because the dream felt real and it scared me. I felt his arms around me but it made me cry even harder.

"Oh my god it was just a dream. I thought it was real, it felt real." I continue crying in his arms. Edward was holding me trying to calm me down.

"Try to tell me about the dream I'll make it go away." He told me holding me tighter.

"I saw myself in the battle field and then I saw James I started shooting at him using all my ammo but all of sudden I am shot in the heart. Unbearable pain I saw your family and you but all of you had bloody faces as in someone had beaten you to death. I saw James with a gun behind your head and then he shot you I cried out for you and then he shoot me." I sobbed harder in his arms as he held me tight afraid if I was going to disappear.

"I'm here, touch my face, Bella. My eyes, my cheeks, my lips, and my hair I'm here alive and warm." He moved my hand to his face feeling him. He moved downwards to his chest where his heart is. The feeling of his heart beat moving in a rapid pace made me feel warm.

"My heart is beating fast because of you. I'm here, love, warm, close, and alive. You made me feel this way." I knew he was here alive but somehow I needed to make sure. I kissed his hair, his forehead, both of his eyes, his cheeks, and kissing passionately on his lips, we pulled away for air but I continued to kiss him on his jaw all the way down to his neck and chest kissing where his heart is. I whimpered when he let go of me, he must have heard me because he growled and got on top of me his body completely covered me. We continued kissing each other for what seem like forever but in between we would stop and do it again but another hour later we stopped completely just feeling each other holding each other for comfort, but mostly we were holding each other afraid if one us would disappear out of nowhere scaring the both of us. Edward decided to move but I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"No don't leave me." I cried out for him. I felt protected and loved just him holding me and on top of me. I blushed.

"I'm not crushing you? Hurting you?" He asked.

"No I love the feeling of you. It's warming and it comforts me." I told him honestly.

"Anything for you, I'll do anything for you my beautiful little lamb." I felt his smile. I clung to him hearing "_I love you"_ and _"Come back to me love"_ and promises of the future.

"Edward, when I come back I'll be the same Bella. Tomorrow you'll see a different me." I warned him staring at him knowing it was serious. He looked at me and gave me a firm yes.

"I will fight and kill anyone who will try to kill me because if they kill me I won't be back for you. I will protect myself and Jasper so the both of us can come back to see our loved ones. No matter what the cost, I will be alive and back home."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked me.

"I don't know but I hope it's for a short time. I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you and I'll write to you when I have a chance." I kissed his chest. My eyes were getting heavy and I yawned Edward was humming to what sounded a lullaby.

I fell asleep again but this time I was clung to Edward and it breaks my heart that this was my last night with him until I leave. The thought of leaving him made me clung tighter around Edward when I was in deep slumber. The last thing I felt was Edward pulling me closer to him as if it was the last thing he would ever do.

_2 HOURS BEFORE BELLA AND JASPER LEAVES_

It was both a happy and sad morning greeting Edward's family in the morning was fun and the smell of breakfast was all over the air it was warm. There was enough food for a whole platoon could eat, there was bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, eggs, hash browns, waffles, French toast, warm syrup, fresh squeezed orange juice, and coffee was spread out in the breakfast table. I looked at Edward, wide eyed, he just shrugged and told me that this was normal for his family to eat like this and told me there was extra food because of Emmett.

_Oh snap! If this was extra food I wonder what normal servings are._ I thought to myself.

I finished packing, and I was finishing cleaning my guns. I started wiping down my pistols and then the bad boys. As I was finishing putting the pieces back together and double checking my weapons I put the lock on safety on all of them and of course being me I double check them just to be safe.

_Better safe than sorry, I suppose._

I looked at the clock and saw the time it was _1:00_. I knew I couldn't stall anymore time so I cleaning myself up taking a quick shower and as soon as I finished I blow dried my hair, getting out the razor I knew what to do in the battle it was encouraged for women to shave their head but for me it was an order. I started to shave my head in the middle and five minutes later I have a military shaved head. I put my hair in a bag and put the date and time when I shaved my head. I know it's weird but we had to do it in the base.

I put my ACU (Army Combat Uniform) on and I slung my bag on my shoulder and checked the clock one last time. It was _1:35 _it was time to go. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, its Jasper. It's time for us to go." I heard him behind the door.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute." I told him. He wanted to wait for me outside the door and of course I let him. I saw myself in the body length mirror one last time and I checked my uniform. Everything was in order. I _saluted_ myself and _about face_ and I took a deep breath and went outside to see Jasper waiting for me and saw his uniform. He didn't look surprised to see my newly military shaven head. In fact we're used to it but I don't think the family is.

Once downstairs we saw the whole family waiting for us. They looked surprised to see my hair gone. The women looked like they were about to cry but they knew I had to do this. Edward had sad eyes giving me a kiss on the lips. We left the house and went to different cars we headed to the National Guard airport base near downtown. It was _1:50 _when we got there we had 10 more minutes saying good-bye to our loved ones. Once we got out of the car I put my ACU cap and Jasper did the same some of the soldiers saw us and saluted us and we saluted back. There was an emotional crowd of soldiers with their family, hugs and kisses were everywhere. Then it started the tears were coming out of everyone. I went to hug Esme giving her comforting words.

"Come back to us you made this family complete." Esme told me tears in both our eyes. I nodded and gave her one last hug.

"Bella, _tesero, _you made Edward happy come back to us alive, please call us or write to us when you can." Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"I will." I comforted him when he pulled away kissed my forehead.

"Watch your six, girl!" Rosalie cheerfully hugged me holding back tears; we both laughed and gave kisses to each other's cheeks. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug.

"Be safe and protect Jasper's ass he's going to need it!"

I laughed with him and hugged him back. _Alice fuck this was going to be sad. _I thought to myself knowing I'll be crying.

"Alice I will watch his back and he will do the same for me. I will bring him back to you and your baby." I hugged her and kissed her belly. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Last but not least Edward the beautiful god and my love his eyes were sad that almost made me cry and throw myself around him but I can't do that here it will be hard on the other families.

"Edward I got something for you." I told him opening my left chest pocket I got out a big yellow envelope with a letter inside, with a picture of me, and the bag of my hair in the envelope.

"Don't read it until you get home." I told him. He nodded and put the envelope in his jacket pocket.

"I got something for you, too but you can't read it until you're ten minutes from Iraq." He told me with a small smile. I smiled at him and gave him a nod. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back pushing my body close to him. I stared at his eyes and he kissed me with so much force I gasped he took advantage of my mouth opened he slid his tongue inside. I moaned at the feeling and the taste of him was intoxicating I can't get enough of this Adonis. I had to pull away it was time for me to go. I hugged him one more time, he kissed my head and I kissed his heart. I pulled away and nod at Jasper we both walked away and went to the stage to speak to our brave soldiers. It broke my heart to pull away from Edward but it was devastating walking away from him. "Platoon fall in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Soldiers sound off to "Freeze I say freeze, sir!") At ease. We the United States Army and Marine are now traveling together and working together as a team, and help our soldiers win the war with Iraq and Afghanistan. And here are a few words with Lt. Col. Isabella Swan." Jasper finished his speech and now it's my turn.

"We the United States Army and Marines are very proud of you. I am proud to call ourselves a team. I want to thank our families for supporting us and helping each other in time of need. You make a lot of sacrifices for us and we would do the same. This is our good-bye and we will come back brave, stronger, and win this battle. It is time to say our final good-bye. Major Jasper take it from here." I walked off the stage and with me behind the soldiers we marched. Applauses were all over the place. We marched to the aircraft I was the last one to get in I turn to look at Edward and the rest of the family I smiled and waved at them and I got in. I sat next to Jasper and he gave me a comforting smile.

"Don't worry we'll come back. Torneremo, Bella." He squeezed my hand. I nodded at him.

"Yes we'll be back." We turned to see to the family watching them waving at us tears running down their eyes. I saw Alice's hand on her stomach and Edward waving at the aircraft holding Alice. Carlisle's arm around Esme and Emmett's hand on his Rose's shoulder, I turned to look at Jasper. I felt the plane moving faster and faster.

"We have to." I told him he nodded and we watched our family one last time seeing them shrink until we couldn't see them in the air anymore.

**That's the end of Chapter 9. Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoy the chapter was it good? The chapter was a bit longer than the last one! Review please pictures are on the profile. **

**Translations: **

_Tesero- Sweetheart_

_Torneremo__, __Bella.- We'll be back, Bella. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Missing Edward's POV**

**Hey guys I am so sorry I took so long during camp on my birthday we were doing Capture the Flag and what happened was that Alpha Company (me) vs. Bravo Company (opposing team) I was trying to stop this guy but he jumped on me, literally, and landed on top of my ankle. Last week I just had surgery. Enjoy I don't own Twilight! **

**Today song is The XX- Missing. Hear it and love it!**

_My Dearest Beloved Edward, _

_I wanted to say thank you for loving me and I will always be there for you. I know what you're probably thinking how long would I be gone? I don't know when. When orders are given you have to do it and by the fact it's from the President of the United States. Inside the envelope I had given you a bag and it has my hair, I don't know why but I thought you would like to do something with it. I also have a picture of myself that I want you to have. I am being moved to Afghanistan, I don't know when but you'll be the first to know. Jasper is coming with me, too. It'll be easier on both of you and Alice. I love you since the day I saw you in that restaurant. That's our song from now on. I love you, Edward. I'll see you soon, I hope. _

_Love and forever yours, _

_Bella Swan _

It's been five months since they left; since Bella left. She took half of my heart with her to the most dangerous place on earth. We write to each other every day but since she has too much work she writes to me when she has time. She apologized to me about not writing often but I completely understand. Alice was well Alice she would keep herself busy but she would write to Jasper every day in her office talking about the nursery, names, and cribs. One time Alice dragged me to go shopping but she didn't mention she would go to Victoria's Secret store! Let's just say she wanted something Jasper would sweat about. Now here I am working myself to a grave into work and on the phone.

"I don't fucking care what you have to do or who to kill to do it just fucking do what I fucking order you to do!" I hung up after that. I leaned back in my chair putting my hands behind my head.

"You look tired, big brother, are you alright?" I saw standing Alice and Rosalie in front of my desk with worried looks.

"Hello, dear lovely little sisters of my mine, I'm alright just frustrated from work and what brings you ladies here?" I asked them while getting up hugging and kissing their cheeks.

"Not only are we here to see how you are but Rosalie found something that you should know." I was curious when Rosalie handed me the file I could tell she did some serious digging because there was a red tag and red tags always means dirty work and valuable secrets.

I sat down and saw names and files on James and then I read something just made me want to torture him even more. I found a tape recorder, I just looked at Rosalie. She nodded for me to continue and I pressed play hearing a woman sobbing.

_I felt horrible, disgusting, and I'm not even sure who I am any more. I was taken in a dark room with the moon shining in one of the windows and it was cold and wet, he would set up a camera and he would put play. He started to take my clothes off leaving me in my undergarments and he would leave his boxers on and he-he would start touching me. _

_Tell me exactly what happened. _

It was my Bella asking the woman, I could picture Bella holding her hand comforting her. My anger was rising but I continued to listen.

_He was violent and he ripped my underwear off and then started grabbing my breasts he would tell me, "You have great tits, huge just the way I like them." Then he started to put his hand in my-my oh! Then he did the one thing I've been trying to fight him. I escaped a day later when he left for a call and then I was wearing nothing but a coat and no shoes a cop stopped me and I told him I was raped, I fainted from blood and the torture. My husband was at the hospital I was in pain. I had cuts and bruises all over my body. My husband is the CIA and he was so supportive with me. He was so patient with me, he would buy me flowers, cook for me, and he would tell me every day that he loves me. He would work long hours for me to catch the man he raped me. I was put into a witness protection program and I'm afraid that he will look for me. _

_What happened to your husband? _

_He was shot but he recovered quickly. I love him and he loves me too. _

_Do you know the rapist's name? _

_James, I never knew him but I took his wallet from his coat. I just looked at the picture and the name I'm sorry I didn't see his last name. I gave the wallet to the police. _

_I know this hard but we have to ask. What would you do if you see him again?_

_I-I…_

The sobs were violent I could tell she was going to lose it and her voice was shaking.

_Turn the tape recorder off. Get the camera out of my face. _I heard an angry Bella. That was it from them, I saw nothing but red the cup I was holding just broke from my anger.

"What happened to her? Where is she? What is her name?" I asked while Alice was cleaning my cut.

"She currently lives with her husband in New York according to the files she was raped in Florida. Her real name is Angela and her husband, Eric Weber, but since they are in the protection program they go by Rick and Evelyn England." Rosalie was looking at the files and continued searching for papers.

"Bella knew her? How?" I asked her.

"According to these files Bella was a medic when she went to Afghan, Angela was a high school friend, studying to be a nurse, they worked together she volunteered to go to because they were short on nurses but Edward, look at this page I'm not sure but haven't you noticed that James is attacking women who served or was close enough near the Army. He killed Charlie and Renee Swan because Charlie arrested him for robbing and he was going to rape Bella because she was in the Army. Bella was the first woman who didn't get a chance to rape. He alone put down a chopper and torture a group of soldiers and the pilot was a woman. He is planning an attack on Bella."

I heard my phone rang it was an unknown number I answered it.

"Who is it?"

"Bella?" I heard a lovely voice from the other end.

"Bella, my love, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I heard her giggle lightly. Her voice sounded tired but it was lovely to hear her talk.

"I am now that I can hear your voice. Listen I don't have much time on the phone, I have some good news but first is that me and Jasper we have mission and we'll be using a chopper and Jasper is with me right now. Another thing is that after we are finished the mission we're coming home."

I had to digest those words I started to tear up that my Bella is coming home to me and she's staying with me forever never leaving me again.

"Really? Oh my god Bella that is terrific news." Alice was practically trying to rip the phone out of my hands.

"I love you, Edward I have to go, right now. I'll be home in a week with Jasper."

"I love you, Bella, be careful and I'll be waiting for you my love. I just noticed this is the first time you called." I told her I could hear her sighing in disappointment.

"I know Edward it's just we didn't have signal let alone Internet we had a hard time-" I cut her off.

"It's ok I understand love you, Bella."

"Love you bye, Edward, until then." She sounded so sexy I suppressed a groan.

"Until then, _mi tereso_, be safe always." The line was disconnected I missed her voice.

"I have good news; Alice, your Jasper and my Bella are coming home in a week!" She squealed and jumped on me. She was crying and rubbing her pregnant belly.

"My husband is coming home!" She exclaimed.

"I have to people watching Jasper and Bella also James from anything. Jasper and Bella have one more mission to do and it has to do with choppers so I'm increasing the protection around their base and our allies agreed on helping us according to what happened to their children. Oh Alice leave your phone on Jasper will be calling you."

"Well Edward I'm going to work on these files more so you keep these cause they are the original don't worry I have copies but would you join us for lunch , today. Emmett is coming with us, too." Rosalie was more like demanding me to go.

I nodded and we left to the restaurant and found Emmett in our table. Alice started chatting away with the welcome home parties. Emmett and I started planning our 'business plans' about James and agreed to eagerly mostly to keep Bella and our family safe. Emmett and I paid the bill once we finished and went to our separate homes. I went upstairs and saw the picture frame of me and Bella. Me looking at Bella and Bella looking at the rose I gave her and smiling. Another picture of us was just us smiling. I have my arms around Bella and she has her hands on top of my hands.

"Be safe my love. I love you Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen."

**I'm sorry this chapter is too short but I have my ankle in pain and my back is starting to hurt next is Bella's POV, I think. Or am I. Review Now! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mission Bella's POV**

**Hey guys sorry I took so long I had some other stuff here and there so I would be making a new story, I'm thinking more of a vampire mob story but don't worry, I'll give you more info on that later so enough about me. I am also looking for a story or author I remember from the story that Bella and Jacob lived together in Seattle and she literally bumps into Edward in the lobby. Edward told Bella not to put her hair up anymore. Then Edward confessed to Bella that he loves her and Edward is very dominating and possessive. I hope you guys know which one it is. On to the story enjoy! I don't own anything that has to do with Twilight. Song of the chapter is 'Never Say Never' by the Fray. **

_My beloved Isabella,_

_You are about ten minutes away from your destination as you read this so here's 5 minutes of my time because you need to gear up, right? Anyway I will miss you terribly and in the envelope you will find a lock of my hair, a picture of us together, and two bags of fresh coffee cause I know how crappy the coffee is over there. Everyone is sending their love towards you and Jasper. Oh before I forget tell Jasper that Alice has been shopping, I was confused and she told me only you and Jasper would understand what she meant. Anyway write to me every day at whatever time and call me whenever you have the time. I miss you so much and I love you. I miss sleeping next to you; I hate how the bed is cold for without you in it. __Ci vediamo__presto__la mia vita__, __il mio amore, mio Bella. _

_Forever Yours and Mine,_

_Edward _

I read this letter more than a dozen times ever since I landed on this god forbidden place. I miss the Cullens so much, I miss Esme's motherly figure, Carlisle's fatherly figure both have such kind hearts, Emmett's goofiness, and Alice and Rosalie their awesomeness I miss the blonde beauty queen and the pixie together they are shopaholics and the best of friends anyone can ask for. Edward I miss him the most, I miss waking up next to him in his strong arms, him kissing my neck telling me good morning.

Jasper is here with me at least giving me a slice of the family but we both miss our family back at home. Jasper and I had bonded I learned about how he and Alice had met and what names they were thinking either its a boy or girl but they weren't sure, yet. Now we just finished our plan of attack and now our men are having dinner and as soon as they finished we are off to our last mission and then go home its been too long since we left. Jasper and I are not sure what day it is because the calendars they have given us are all wrong. It felt like we spend a year here already but I can't be positive.

"So what should be today? Beef Stew or Chicken Pesto?" Jasper asked me holding out two MRE's, (Meals Ready to Eat).

"None Esme was kind enough to send me some care packages. Our men are having a fine dinner thanks to her. She also send some personal hygiene to us and to our men and small first aid kits. She made us sandwhiches, chips, soda, cookies, and two green apples." I emphasized on each food item watching him with wide eyes and thanking the gods above for having such a wonderful mother-in-law. Esme kept everything fresh with a sandwhich containter and dry ice. That woman really knew how to keep us Army soliders happy even if its just a brief moment. I gave Jasper's package, snatching it eagerly. I laughed at him, he looked like a kid who just found his favorite toy under his bed.

I opened my package and found sticky notes and a family photo that includes myself. I noticed Jasper had one, too. I put the picture on my right breast pocket on and I have a picture of Edward and I on my left one. We ate in silence savoring the food every last bite to it. We threw our trash and just sat down reading our notes and swapping them some them said, "We miss you." or "I love you." Emmett was funny on Jasper's notes it went like, "Shoot the bad guys, and come home to bang your wife." We both laughed we imagined how Emmett wrote on it letting no one see it once they were far away and told everyone what he wrote and the women smacking his head cursing under his breath.

"Now that we have dinner and its barely 8:00 at night what do we do now?" Jasper asked breaking my picture of the family. I cleared my throat and shook my head out of dream land.

"We wait until the call it might be for a while so might as well sleep while we can." I told him, he nodded and left to tell the men to stay where they eat and get some shut eye, once they were finished eating.

I put on my reading glasses to check if we had enough items for the mission. Once I set down my glasses, Jasper walks in giving me a tired smile, which I gave back to him, he went on the couch sighing deeply as he laid down and fell fast asleep. I put my head on the desk and fell asleep drifting away without any dreams.

_3 Hours Later_

I woke up by the sound of the phone ringing, Jasper jumped from his slumber, I stifled my giggle at his alarmness, I picked up the phone.

"Get your men ready, Colonel, it's time." The phone disconnected after that. I looked at Jasper, who was now alarmed and looking serious. I nodded at him confirming him. He nodded back at him and left to get the men ready. I straightened out my uniform and I got my gear and headed outside with the rest with them.

"Battalion atten-hut!" Jasper commanded them. I looked at each men who had there gear by their feet and their guns on their left shoulder. I cleared my throat and be

"Rest soliders. I hope you had your rest and sandwhiches you can thank our mom for that she was kind enough to send us some sandwhiches. Hooah."

"HOOAH!" Repeated the men.

"We are going in a dangerous mission, I won't lie to you some of us might not come home, but we work together we will. I need you to be a hundred and ten percent of your focus on this mission. We will be going in choppers. Whatever squad you are in those are the men that will be watching your back and you do the same with them. Gear up and move out!" I ordered them.

Jasper and I gear up with six other men once in the chopper we heard the chopper's engine.

"Are you ready, Jasper?" I looked at him as I asked him. His eyes burning into my.

"I have to be for Alice's sake and my baby."He told me, I gave him a reassuring smile as his eyes grew little sad. He was missing out Alice's pregancy and he did not want to miss out his baby's life. No he could not, he wouldn't bear it.

"What about you are you ready, _sorellina_?" He asked me breaking my thought.

"I have to for Edward's sake and not only that Esme would kill me if I died." I gave out a laugh and Jasper nodded giving out a soft laugh.

"Black Hawk to Fighter. Black Hawk to Fighter. Over."

"This is Fighter. What seems to be the problem?" I asked through the radio. I saw the men with worried looks but one look at my face they know they had to stay calm.

"We have a launcher on our tail! Bring the rain!" The pilot shouted.

"Alright men time to bring out our toys. Focus." I told them. We put our guns together and Jasper began our prayer.

"_Che Dio_ protect us and shields from our sins and watch out for our men and hopefulll bring them home safely. _Amen_." He finished air crossing and kissing his hand.

We started shooting from the air, hitting the cars making them explode and the men below began shooting.

"Launcher!" Someone cried out before I knew it we were hit.

"Hold on to something." I told them, Jasper and I hold each other's sleeve not daring to break our promise to stay together.

"Red Alret! Red Alret! Prepare for crash lading! Fighter and Section get ready!"

We landed pretty hard, I was disorineted, I was lying next to Jasper. Explosions, fire, and gunshots everywhere, the sky was covered with dark black smoke. The men looked alright and they were standing right over me helping each other stand up.

"Everyone alright? Do we have everyone here?" I asked them as soon as I stood up.

"Yes, ma'am." They told me, we grabbed our weapons and I grabbed the radio.

"Fighter to Miller, we are down! I repeat Black Hawk is down. We need coordinates. Over."

"Fighter this is Miller. Head over to North 56, there would be a chopper waiting. Careful Fighter there is a lot of heat heading your way. Over."

"Roger that. Fighter and Section out." I looked around and saw rock wall but to get there we need to run.

"Alright men we have a lot of heat in our hands we head North 56 there's a chopper waiting. Run because a lot of enemies are heading our way. You see that rock wall, we run we don't leave anyone behind. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"On three we go." I saw the men nod. "One." I heard voices and gunfire getting closer.

"Two." We can hear their footsteps already, I could feel our hearts pounding into our chests.

"They are here, the Americans!"

"Three! Go! GO! GO!" I yelled at them I went running last and started shooting anyone that was in our way.

We got to the rock wall and Jasper was checking our surroundings along with another man, Terrence, his last name said.

Two men named, Di'Petri and Zavala were checking their compasses to north. I was looking for a way out I started shooting anyone close to us, McFarlene and Smith were doing the same. We started running towards another rock wall and continued that way until a laucher was close enough to disorineted us. I can hear them coming closer to us. We had dirt in our mouths, blood on either side of our faces, and it was dark until our night visions broke. I can hear them closing in. I had a string of saliva runnning down my lips and my eyes see blury. I grabbed anyone near me holding them tightly almost like comforting them because we knew, we were going to get captured probably torturted. I shudder at the thought.

"Grab them don't hurt anyone, especially the girl." I heard their leader talk with a thick accent.

I refused to get captured so I got out my tactical knife and stabbed whoever came close to us. One guy punched me hard being stubborn I knifed him again they kicked me on the back of my knees making me go down. I could see the other men weren't losing their spirits they were doing the same thing but their beatings were worse. They hit us with their butt of the gun, I saw was Jasper's face with blood treakling down his head as his eyes slipped into unconsiousness. The last thing I saw was the gun hitting me and feeling blood from my head and my eyes rolling into unconsiousness looking back at Jasper and the rest of the men, I thought of Edward as I was rolling into the world of darkness.

**Next Time on Heart Skipped a Beat!: **

"_**He is there with her!" Alice screamed at Carlisle, angry tears running down her cheeks. **_

"_**I can't just leave them!" I yelled at Carlisle for giving me such an awful idea. The idea was over-bearing, no I couldn't do it.**_

"_**You have no choice!" He yelled back at me. He put both of his hands on top of my shoulders and looked at me straight in my eyes. His icy blue eyes glazing upon my green ones. **_

**Fighter is Bella and Section is Jasper. I hope you like this sneak peek! Until next time on Heart Skipped a Beat Chapter 12. My heart started pounding in my chest when I was writing! LOOL! XD**

"**Heart Skipped a Beat **

**When I caught it you were out of reach. **

**I'm sure you heard it before."**

**Translations:**

_Ci vediamo__presto__la mia vita__, __il mio amore, mio Bella. _

**See you soon my life, my love, my Bella. **

_Sorellina_

**Little Sister**

_Che Dio_

**May God**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Captured Edward's POV**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long so here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!** **Song of the chapter Blue Jeans Lana Del Rey, I have a surprise for you in this chapter and its extra long! I really love you, readers.**

I was working in my office when Rosalie came into my office with a package under her arm. She was well dressed in her cherry red summer dress with grey vans on. She looked comfortable especially her working so hard, studying for psychology degree, and to make it more stressful practicing cooking at home. Emmett had told me how good of cook she is becoming after Bella taught her some lessons. She looked like she hadn't slept last night. Poor girl I felt bad making her do this. I got up from my seat to hug and kiss both of her cheeks as a greeting. People would call it stupid but we were Italian.

"Hello, dear sister of mine, I'm sorry causing all this stress, how about brotherly and _sorillena_ bond? Have dinner with me, please? Its my treat. Please?!" I whined at her causing her to laugh.

"Alright, Edward ! Geez you sound like Alice. Anyways I know I look great and you look great what's not like to look great?"

We both laughed at her response.

"Don't feel bad about this, I love doing this it's part of my job. I love Bella as a sister and after saving my life this is the least I can do for you and her. Besides I punished Emmett no sex for a week."

I laughed out loud causing her to jump. I shook my head and mumbled a '_sorry_' as I controlled my laughter. She giggled lightly.

"What did the big oaf, do now?"

"Remember the care packages, mom made and each of us wrote notes on each and everyone of the packages about a week ago?" She asked. I nodded at her eagerly trying to control my laughter.

"Well he wrote to everyone's care package _"Shoot the bad guys and come home to bang your wife."_ So I banned him from sex for being so him!

I laughed loudly now I couldn't control my laughter. Rose joined in with me.

"Anyways I found the video and the rest of the tape in here I wanted to drop these off myself. Oh I also found some files." She told me once our laughing calmed down and our breathing went to normal.

"Thank you, Rosalie, I'll have to shoe these with Carlisle and the rest of the men in a meeting tonight." She nodded at be and gave a smile.

"It's nice to see you laughing so much it makes me happy to see you happy." She told me smiling even more. I grinned at her.

"I'm happy to see me happy, I'm even more happy to see Bella sometime next week she and Jasper are on a mission its their last one, though, it seems pretty dangerous but I have to stay calm and hope for the best for her sake and mine." I told her gesturing her to sit on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Well I'm glad. Our parents and Alice is heading towards your house apparently she wants stay over because she's getting lonely. Poor girl, anyway Alice is preparing for a welcome home party for the both of them and she keeps telling Jasper about-" She started gagging and pointing at the trash can I got up quickly and grabbed the trash can she started vomitting and I hold on to her hair and started rubbing her back to get it all out.

Not letting go of her hair I grabbed some tissues and handed out to her once she started spitting and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She confessed as she wiped her mouth. I gave her two pieces of minty gum, the mint will help her stomach settle and Rose does not like vomit breath. I called in a maid to take out the trash and to give Rose a glass of water, afraid that she will throw up by the smell of her vomit.

"It's alright not your fault, how long have you been like this?" I asked once the maid left a d now I was worried about her health, I hope Emmett knew of this.

" It's been a few days but I think its all the stress but I'll be fine. Gosh, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle is already on my case I don't need you either." She had pure annoyance im her voice, you have to be a dumbass not to hear it. She threw away her gum and drank the whole glass of water.

"Well now you can count me. I'm worried about health and I think you should see a doctor it's not normal to throw up a lot in a few days time."

As soon as I finished the sentence, Emmett came into the office. He was dressed in a full suit today, he was working in the Enterprises again.

"Rosie, baby, I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you call me, _tersero_?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me, but had a worried look on his face as he stared down at Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled at him and hugged him. She was short with those shoes on. Rosalie is 5'10" and Emmett is 6'3" the same height as me and Jasper, I almost laughed.

"Sorry I had to drop off these files to your brother I couldn't trust anyone else to deliver them while you were gone. I'm sorry I didn't call you I was planning to but time went by fast." She said looking out the window noticing how dark it became.

_Wow time really went by fast when I was talking to Rosalie. _I thought to myself.

"Emmett, Rose just threw up in the trash I gave her some water and some gum to chew on." I told him. He frowned.

"That's it tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor, I don't want to hear you complain. I had already made an appointment for you when I called earlier today. You are going." Emmett had that authority voice that he rarely uses, I guess when it comes serious he is deadly serious.

Noticing his voice, she sighs in defeat and nodded at him. He hugs her tightly as if cue a knock came through my door. I yelled them to come in. One of the maids came in.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, there is Sergeant that wants to speak to you. Do I let him in through the gates?" This made my head snapped.

"Let him through the gates and is my father, mother, and my sister here, yet?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes they just came in the door, Lady Alice went to get some fruit. They should be up here right now." I nodded at her and dismissed her.

My parents and sister came in after the maid left. I greeted my parents and my sister kissing her belly, making her giggle and her face lit up, before I mentioned them to sit.

"Edward, how are you son?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm alright but there's a Sergeant heading up right now."

Alice froze and went pale the color of her face drained in matter of seconds. Rosalie went by her side along with Esme as they whispered soft words to her and running their hands down her arm to help her be calm.

There was knock at the door, Carlisle got up to open the door; he let the two Uniforms in. There was a Master Sergeant who served in the Army and the other one same rank but in the Marines.

" Good evening everyone. Are you Edward Cullen?" The Master Sergeant asked me, I nodded.

"Are you Alice Cullen?" asked the other Sergeant. She nodded tears are in her eyes and her breathing was short and struggling.

"On the behalf to the United States, the president, the United States Army, and the United States Marines, Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen and Lt. Colonel Isabella Marie Swan and the men they were with, we present these flags, M.I.A. (MISSING IN ACTION). I'm sorry" he said he sounded sincere. One more uniform came in and began to unfold the flag and they hung it. They did this with so much rhythm. They folded it into a triangle and giving it to Alice, who was sobbing uncontrollably. I was in shock I couldn't move. They did the same to mine. They gave me the flag but I couldn't move, Carlisle got it for me.

"Are they alive?" I asked them before they turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, we are not authorized-" I cut him off and asked him again they sighed deeply and looked at each other the Marine nodded at him the Army.

"Yes, they are alive but they were captured by a group of rebels. They are 7 men, including the Major, but only one woman its the Col. Their chopper was hit by a launcher we are doing everything we can to find them. That is all I can tell you." He squeezed my shoulder and left with one more apology.

Rosalie gasped and started looking through papers like a mad woman.

"Rosalie what is it?" I asked her. She put a finger up to wait a moment. Everyone saw her scamming papers. The phone started ringing and I answered it putting on speaker.

" Edward it is the Afghanistan family, I am Reham. I'm sorry to tell you but they got Isabella and Jasper our men tried but died trying to save them. I am deeply sorry."

" I know already, they were uniforms to tell me listen they blew up a chopper find out if this was the only chopper and-" I was interrupted by Rosalie.

" Wait it was planned. It was planned!"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her. She handed me a sheet of paper that read James.

"This says, 'He captured men and tortured them for weeks and the pilot was female.' Don't you see this is James dirty work he had the chopper blown up to kidnap Bella and the men. Jasper and Bella are alive. James had hijacked the Army's Plan of Action Documents to find out to get to Bella." I read through the paper amd it confirmed I looked at Rosalie.

"Reham did you get all that?" I asked him.

" Yes, sir, I did I have my best men working on it. James has been a disgrace he had molested my daughter, her husband was shot in the arm when it happened. I will get him to you. On one condition."

"What is this condition?" I asked him.

"I can come to America and watch him suffer."

"Of course the Iraqis Family will be here to witness this." I told him. He thank me and I hung up on him.

"I'm leaving to Afghanistan tonight."

"I'm coming with you." Alice told me with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Carlisle and I exclaimed at her.

"No it's too dangerous." I told her.

"Exactly its dangerous for you too, Edward. You are not going." Carlisle had a stern voice. I glared at him.

"No I'm leaving to Afghanistan whether you like it or not. Bella needs me I have to go."

"No you have to let the Afghanistan family work this out. You are not allowed on Afghanistan's soil. You will be killed on sight. You need to leave Bella for this and for her sake and Jasper's sake, too." Carlisle explained.

"Listen to your father, Edward, it is way too dangerous even for you there, people knows who you are and they could kidnap you or worse." Esme tried to reason with me.

"I have to go get them." I told her.

"Alice, Edward, I know you are desperate but you need to think clearly. If you go what then, huh? Are you going to get your men and start shooting in every village until you find Bella and Jasper? No you have to let the Afghanistan family and the Army and the Marines figure it out." Carlisle used his cold voice. He used that tone when we were little it gave me chills and it still does as a grown man.

"He is there with her!" Alice screamed at Carlisle, angry tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't just leave them!" I yelled at Carlisle for giving me such an awful idea. The idea was over-bearing, no I couldn't do it.

"You have no choice!" He yelled back at me. He put both of his hands on top of my shoulders and looked at me straight in my eyes. His icy blue eyes glazing upon my green ones.

I put my hands on his shoulders almost like we were going to strangle each other.

"I love Jasper and Bella we all do but in this case we can't do anything but give them information to them. That is the best we can do for now, Edward, Alice. Calm the fuck down both of you, Edward, you need your rest and get ready for work tomorrow because we have a lot of digging to do with James." He said, I calmed down and lowered my hands and nodded I wasn't thinking clearly I wanted to shoot every mother fucker who touched, _mio amore_. I will kill anyone.

"We will stay here for the night." Carlisle declared. Everyone agreed.

"Ladies let's get some dinner at a diner. C'mon." Esme, Alice, and Rose got up and left to get food.

"Dad, Rose has an appointment for the doctors tomorrow early in the morning, can the ladies go with her?" Emmett asked him.

"Why? You go with her, she needs to be with her husband. Go with and come back to work." Carlisle told him. He nodded. I called the Maria the head maid to prepare three rooms for the night for my family to sleep.

An hour later the women returned with burgers, fries, and sodas. I didn't want to eat but Carlisle scowled at me, like I was a 10 year old boy to eat his vegetables, I forced my dinner down my throat.

After dinner my family ordered Alice and I to go to bed. I was being treated as a child instead of a grown man. I went to the bathroom and saw my hair was growing longer I decided to cut it a military cut. As as I finished I went straight into the shower and all I could think about was Bella. I started sobbing they took the love of my life and my best friend, my brother. Thirty minutes in the shower sobbing out my eyes I finally got out. I checked my hair it turned out well I shaved and went to bed, the cold bed without Bella. The thought gave me a lump in my throat.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Edward and Alice moved like zombies when they were ordered to upstairs to sleep. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for everyone's sake. I also went upstairs to the room where we will be staying. I put on my black night gown. I slipped into bed under the covers and laying there waiting for Emmett. Fifteen minutes had passed and he opened the door and closed it locking it. I sat up and saw him removing his suit jacket. He removed his his shoes and socks and went to lay on the bed, laying his head on my lap. I massaged his scalp.

"Its horrible I saw how Edward and Alice were like zombies heading up the stairs and forcing the food down their throats." I said to him. He nodded at agreement.

"I know, Rosie. I will do anything for them." He said to me sitting up now staring at my face while wiping the tears from eyes I hadn't even noticed.

"Aren't you, tired?" He asked I shook my head no. He sighs deeply. He stood up to get undressed. He was struggling with his tie. I got up to help him. I stared at him while undoing his tie he was staring at me with such intensity I shivered. I was a foot shorter than him even with heels on i was short but taller than Bella and especially Alice.

I began unbuttoning his short, I looked down to see his short tucked in. I untucked his shirt and I unbuttoned the last to buttons of his shirt. He removed his shirt settling it on the floor. I saw his biceps and his abs down to where 'V' section. My god he is perfect, beautiful, and all mine. He took of his belt and removed his pants and his boxers. He removed my night gown and my panties. He pulled me towards closer to his body I lifted my toes to kiss him. What started as an innocent kiss became heated with so much passion, I moaned. Unfortunately I had to pull away for air. However Emmett was kissing down my neck causing me to moan more. I was struggling with my tip toes keeping myself balanced and the kissing was too much. Noticing this Emmett picked me up making me squealed as Emmett chuckled. I started sucking his throat making his voice all husky and hard to talk

"Lets shower together."As he headed towards the bathroom. I continued sucking his throat as he put us under the hot water. He put me down to and squeezed some shampoo on his hand and started scrubbing gently on my hair. He did this again with the conditioner. He put some soap gel in his hand started cleaning me making me moan as he scrubbed me as his eyes darken when he heard me. I did the same to him. We are squeaky clean, he dried me off and I dried him off. He growled once I put the towel down. I looked at him. He carried me to the room.

"I have to have you now!" He picked me up and put me in the middle of the bed. He spread my legs and shoved two fingers inside me. I cried out loud in pleasure. I felt his mouth on my left nipple. He pumped his fingers in me and with his right hand he massaged my right breast his mouth never leaving my left nipple and his fingers never leaving me. I was moaning and crying out in pleasure. He made a 'pop' noise when his mouth removed my nipple.

"Yeah you like that, huh? You it when I finger fuck you?" Possessive Emmett was on I love it. It makes me wetter.

"You're wetter you like it when I speak dirty to you. Yeah you became wetter. Fuck... You are so wet and tight." He said as he slipped another finger in me.

"Only for you I'm this wet. Only you." I panted he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"You are so tight against my fingers. Fuck so wet, tight, and warm." He grumbled. I was coming and he knew it.

He withdrew his fingers making me whimper. Then all of sudden he thrust inside me.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

"No not god or Jesus fucking Christ. Say my name only." He panted as he thrusted himself deeper and harder.

"Emmett! I screamed as he pounded into me.

"That's right, baby, only me. Only I can give you this pleasure. Scream my fucking name as I pound into you even more that you won't walk for days! You're mine!" He removed himself causing me groan in frustration, he lifted my legs and put them on his shoulders and spread my legs even more and he shoved his wonderful cock in me. I screamed in pleasure. He started to pound in me as I arched my back. The bed started shaking as he continued to thrust himself deeper and harder as possible.

"Emmett!" I was so close to losing it.

"Ugh, harder Emmett, ah, please go in deeper. Fuck your wife." I spread my legs further apart and Emmett began pounding like there's no tomorrow. Sweat covered us and it made it only made it me wetter. I pinched my nipple thinking about it.

"That's right touch yourself. As I pound into you sweet pussy. You became even more wetter, your gushing out. So close!"

"Emmett I'm coming!" I screamed.

"Come on my cock." That send me overboard. I sucked on his fingers.

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I came.

"ROSE!" I felt his release on me. He landed on top of me and kissed me on the lips before he got off of me.

"Thank you, Emmett, for tonight." I told him sleepily.

" Anytime, _tersero_. I love making love to you. You are so beautiful when you come undone me." He said covering us with the covers. I laid my head on top of his chest as he wrapped my waist around while I was drawing little circles on his chest. I yawned.

"Go to sleep I got you. Sleep. I'll wake you up for our appointment." I heard him say.

"Ok I love you, Emmett." I said sleepy he chuckled

"I love you, _mi amore_. Hush now."

I welcome the darkness and left the world to dream.

**Next Time on Heart Skipped a Beat!: **

_**"Don't fucking hurt him or I'll kill you myself!" I screamed at his disgusting face. **_

_**"Bella, Bella, you are in no position telling me what to do. Say goodnight!" He said as the knife was under his chin a d close to his neck. **_

_**"No!" I screamed at him and I tackled him to the ground with a weapon still in his hand. **_

**I hope you like the preview until next time. Also I hope you liked the surprising lemon I threw in there! You guys deserved it! Rosalie and Emmett. Please review! :D Love you guys! **

**"I would love you till the end of time I would wait a million years. Promise to remember that you're mine. Love you more than those bitches before. Say that you remember. Oh baby. Say that you remember. Ohh! I will love you till the end of time." **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Torture Bella's POV**

**Two chapters in one day, still not finished, I hope you guys love it and review let me know what you think! Song of the Chapter Missing by the XX. Enjoy. A shout out to vampirelove41 for making me laugh of her reviews thanks! (: aileencullen217 out over. **

Total darkness was all I saw when I opened my eyes. We were moving and it was bumpy my hands were tied up and it was hot. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Bella, c-can y-you hear m-me?" I heard a croak weak voice.

"Jasper?" I asked turning my head trying to know where the voice came from.

"Yeah it's me. I- Umph!" He groaned in pain.

"Are you alright? Where are the rest of our men?" I asked him. Trying to find a way into the darkness.

"I'm ok and the men are here. The car is coming through a stop. Pretend you are unconscious its better than being blindfolded." He said I nodded and complied.

The car came to a complete stop and I'm hearing Arabian accents. I closed my eyes and pretend I was asleep as they neared the back.

Next thing I knew they threw us fucking ice cold water in our faces causing us jump and gasp. It was fucking bright as fuck. My eyes squinted through the bright light.

The men started dragging me out the back along with Jasper.

"Move it, Americans! We don't have all day." yelled one of the men pointing an AK-47 at our backs. Try made us march toward a small village their houses look demolished and it looks like if a bullet hit it, the house goes down. Children running around and playing, men and women not daring to look at us or it they would be shot at sight.

A couple caught my eye they had a serious cold deadly look on their faces. The woman saw me and in her eyes went soft. I continued to stare at them but when of the men noticed he pushed me harshly with his gun to look forward.

We continued to walk until they made us stop to blindfold us and they tied our hands into a single formation. I was in front and Jasper was behind me. There was another car, they pushed us in the car and off to god knows where.

"I hate being tied up, bagged my face up, and being told what to do." I said in croaky voice. We were tired, hungry, thirsty, covered in sweat and dirt and blood, yet we managed to move forward and stay strong. We had faith. The men chuckled agreeing with me.

What seems like hours they stopped and came out to drag us into another village it looked a lot like the old village. I could see through this bag stupid fucker. I studied the terrain, weather, people, cars, and most importantly the buildings.

Always be aware of your surroundings.

Edward's voice kicked in. Edward my love I wonder how he is doing, my beautiful handsome deadly man, my Edward. I wonder what the Cullen's' were doing. Poor Alice she is going to kill me and Jasper if we got ourselves killed or if we did anything stupid.

They put us in a filthy, dark, cell. They removed the bags from our heads and untied us and threw us in the same cell.

There was eight disgusting mattresses covered in holes and there was only one toilet, one sink, and a small shower with a curtain but I wouldn't use it no matter how dirty it was. It was dark, wet, cold, and disgusting.

Hell sleeping on the floor looked more appealing than the mattresses.

"Lieutenant Colonel Isabella Marie Swan." I heard the most disgusting voice and I recognized it. I slowly turned to see him, the man who destroyed my family. He smirked at me, he looked the same instead he was dressed in a suit his hair is cut and shaved. He looked clean-ish.

"James enlighten me how was your last arrest in Beijing?" I asked pleased when he hurt the nerve.

"You, bitch, I served two years in that jail!" he screeched walking towards the cell the only thing between us were the bars.

"Serves you right when you raped several Army women including sabotaging us Cullen's!" Jasper replied coldly, deadly, and calmly that made me shiver.

"I see you have acquainted with the Cullen family. Major how is your pregnant wife doing?" he emphasizes it made me growl knowingly it made Jasper furious in the inside but in the outside he's calm it made him twice as deadly.

"Get the Colonel out, only her. I have a demonstration. Tie her hands." James orders the men.

"No, Bella." Jasper and our men grabbing onto me not wanting me go.

I didn't want anything to happen to them and I gave them a pleading look.

"Please let me go I'll be alright." I said as they pushed Jasper and the rest away from me.

They tied my hand with some rope which I'm sure they would leave me rope burn. They dragged me to where James stood even with all my struggling.

He smirked at me as I gave him a cold, dirty look at him as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Men watch this and pay attention take notes if you have too." sadistically James turned as he smirked and turned to punch me in the face I went off balanced but the men holding me kept me on my feet. I spat blood out.

"Aww did that hurt? How about this, bitch?!" he punched me in the stomach making me cough and gasp for air. He told his men to bring out Jasper as he fisted my hair to make me look at him. I spat at his causing him to punch me again but I was on the ground when he began kicking me. He knelt down and got his knife out as he cut my cheek and neck. I screamed as he did this. I felt a nail under me and I started undoing the knot. I winked at my men to wait for the signal to get the guns cause the stupid dumbasses didn't lock the door and leaving their against the doors. They grabbed the guns and hid them inside the open mattresses.

He knelt down next me as he slipped his hands were my breasts were, I wanted to slap him. He laughed at my face knowing what I wanted to do. His hands slipped into my pants and down to my underwear and out of nowhere he shoved a finger in me, causing me to scream from the foreign feeling.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL!" I screamed as tears were running down my cheeks.

He just laughed and continued shoving his fingers in me as he continued his disgusting ways as soon as he finished he licked his fingers moaning and he removed his hands from my breasts and when his face got close enough I spat at him twice he punched me hard in jaw, he grabbed me harshly as he stood me up. Leaving me with my back turned to my men.

He got up and went to Jasper. Jasper gave him a 'don't fuck with me' look. I finally managed to get up and I untied my hands.

"Don't fucking hurt him or I'll kill you myself!" I screamed at his disgusting face.

"Bella, Bella, you are in no position telling me what to do. Say goodnight!" He said as the knife was under his chin a d close to his neck.

"No!" I screamed at him and I tackled him to the ground with a weapon still in his hand. I could tell his men were close but James ordered them to watch.

We were both struggling as I need him on his ribs as he coughed. Next thing I knew I was hit behind my head as I became disoriented.

I heard muffled voices but someone was dragging me into the cell. I saw James punching Jasper in the face and the last on in the gut.

"Here, drink this, ma'am. You need it." McFarlane laid my head on his lap and with a cup in his hand; he helped me lift my head to drink.

I hadn't even realized that I was so thirsty maybe because I wasn't really paying attention to my body but to my surroundings.

"Bella Swan, just call me Bella not Colonel or ma'am. Just Bella." I told them weakly they nodded at me while McFarlane hushed me and put the cup towards my dry chapped lips.

They pushed Jasper inside giving them dirty looks as they went to lock up the place and left. It was very dark but there was a light hanging in our cell.

"Benjamin McFarlane. Just Ben."

"Mitchell Zavala, just call me Z."

"Brian Terrence."

"Richard Smith."

"Aaron Di'Petri."

"Jasper Cullen." I nodded at each and every one as they called out their name.

"You ok? Do you think you can eat yourself?" Ben asked me I nodded as I sat up. The food was enough for our bellies full. Pieces of chicken and meat what looked like beans, rice, and I think tortillas.

"Here's your plate, Bella." I thanked him and we started eating we were tired, hungry, sweaty, bleeding angry, and sad. We had to survive bottle the feelings and deal with them later but we have to get out. I looked around and saw a window inside the cell and it was not boarded just covered in a curtain.

_If it's the last thing I do_. I thought.

_**3 Weeks Later BPOV**_

It could've been weeks, months since we've been here. We all suffered from bruises to cuts to slaps to punches to burning flesh. We've been planning our escape and we are breaking out tonight.

Each night I would check outside and there would be guards it was a lot of heat but we'll get it through. The men managed to get more weapons and hid them inside our mattresses.

Jasper and I planned and planned once we are sleeping I heard him whimper Alice's name and it the nerve hard I took out a picture of the family from my pocket and gave it to him in his sleep.

Each night I would take put a picture of Edward, I missed him so much. I keep wondering how he was. I dreamt of him every night and the rest.

We were awoken by cold water as they dump it on us. It was during the middle of the night I could tell by the way it looked outside. They brought a hose out and started wetting us from head to toe and with that they left us the place unlocked! Dumb bastards we are leaving.

"Guys get ready cause we are leaving we are getting one of the trucks and we heading back to base." I told them they immediately went to their mattresses and got there weapons. I went to grab my AK-47, a Desert Eagle, a tactical knife, and a few grenades I found.

James was an idiot he left us in a weapon room we didn't noticed until we woke up the first day we got here.

We cleaned our guns every night just in case and we are carrying two clips on each pocket including clips for our secondary weapon.

We opened the cell's door and went to the front door.

"Ready? Once I open this door there is no going back." I told them.

"Hell yeah we are more than ready to go home." Brain cocked his shotgun and smirked. Everybody cocked there weapon. I smiled and nodded.

I stuck three of my fingers put and started counting down.

One.

Two.

Three! I quickly opened the door right away they went outside and stated shooting the guards outside.

"Front Clear!" I heard them yell.

"We stay in a bundle Jasper takes the rear." I told him.

"Got it!" he said as he went to the rear.

"Andy go with Jasper. Brian take left and Rick right. Z you're with me. Let's go!" once everyone was in position we headed out in a bundle.

"There are the prisoners get them!" I heard them and there was an alarm after that.

I started shooting when I saw them. Gunshots fired everywhere. We went to cover and the battle begins.

"Kill them!" I heard them yelling I throw a grenade at them hearing an explosion.

"C'mon lets go through this building. It's a shortcut to the gates are." I yelled pushing one of them ahead of me, as we went inside.

"Hallway clear!"

"Kitchen clear!"

"All rooms clear!"

As soon as those words were said a grenade flew through the window.

"Grenade! Hit the deck!" I yelled I threw myself down the floor and covered my head.

Boom!

"Let's go! Fire!" Jasper yelled.

We got up and started shooting anyone with a weapon. Ben screamed in pain. I looked over; he's been shot in the leg. I got up and carried Ben, he was bleeding so much. We were close as soon as we went through the yard there was a pickup truck.

"C'mon get in the car! Jasper starts the car you're the tastes one to hijack one! Andy shot gun. Z and Brian back get those fuckers off our backs." I threw Ben in backseat as I looked over his leg. It wasn't that bad but he was bleeding a lot.

The car roared to life, Jasper began to drive through the gates at full speed.

"I have to get the bullet out, Ben. I need you to stay calm." I told him.

"Here make him drink this. I found it in the kitchen before the grenade thing." Andy tossed me a bottle of Gin, I mentally rolled my eyes. I gave some to Ben giving him a few minutes.

"Pass me the lighter and those safety pins on the cup holder." He handed it to me as I begin folding it making into a tweezers or what looked like tweezers.

"Ready?" I asked him as I lighted the end parts. He nodded at me and whispered a yes.

"Ok deep breath here we go." I began digging in ignoring the screams and cries that Ben was making.

"Shit, give me your gun Jasper." I heard Brian as Jasper gave his gun to him with one hand.

"AHHH! FUCKING FUCK! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?" He screamed at me I almost got it damn night it's hard to do surgery with a dim light in the truck.

"Almost there, hold on! Got it!" I took out the bullet and gave it to him.

"Here wear this around your neck as a souvenir." I told him he laughed weakly and drank more of the gin.

I got my bandana out and wrapped it around his foot.

I heard an explosive and saw that the truck behind us had exploded.

"Yeah! We did it Z!" Brian yelled as hugged him jumping and up and down.

"Yeah we did." I heard him whispered as he couldn't believe we were free. I chuckled I pat Jasper's back.

"Good driving Jasper." He laughed and thanked me as he continued driving.

"There's a radio here let me call base that we're heading there." I nodded at Jasper.

"Base this is Section do you read? Over." Please work I prayed.

"This is Base. What's your status, Section?" I smiled at everyone we were going home.

"We managed to escape with one wounded only and we are heading towards base. We're about 45 degree northwest surrounded by sand." I heard him slightly squealing.

"Roger that we're sending a chopper with a medic at your location. Over."

"Roger that. Section over." Jasper stopped the truck as we cheering.

Fifteen minutes later we saw the chopper as we waved our hands above our heads moving around.

"Ben c'mon we're going home." I helped Ben out of the car putting one hand around my neck and Z putting the other around him. Helped him towards the chopper.

"Lay him down here. Put in I.V. here he needs more fluids. He lost too much blood." A medic started inserting an I.V.

I sat down next to Jasper and smiled at him we were up the air.

"Let's go home, shall we? He said putting a tired smile on and finally his wedding ring on from his left jacket pocket. I nodded at him putting my head on his shoulder.

"Finally I thought you would never ask." I told him as my eyes looked over and saw the sun rises over the horizon.

I'm going home to see Edward.

**Next time on Heart Skipped a Beat: **

_**"I want to thank you guys for coming over at my place. I need help from anyone I'm getting really lonely." Alice began with tears in her eyes. **_

_**"Don't worry Alice were here with you!" I hugged her. **_

_**"I'm sorry I just miss Jasper so much. I want see him, hug him, and kiss him." Alice began to sob now. **_

_**"I missed you, too. I want hug you and kiss you, too." I heard a voice behind us.**_

_**I couldn't believe it.**_

**Review and again another shout out to you guys love you! ;) I'll publish the next one in a few moments just be patient! Thanks readers and again a special shout for author vampirelove41. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Surprised (EPOV)**

**Hey guys I hope you guys loved my last chapter phew! Two chapters in one day got to I love you, readers so much I just couldn't resist writing another chapter anyway enjoy this one! Song of the chapter You got the Love by Florence + the Machine. **

"Edward, dear, you need to sleep it's been three weeks and the last time you slept was four days ago. Go to sleep and we'll wake you when we have news." Esme ordered me to go to bed.

I just couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Bella, _mio amore,_ _mio Isabella_, how could they take my Isabella.

I just see her when I close my eyes, I think of her. All I can see is her.

"Edward, go to sleep please. I'm begging you." I nodded at her I went to my room took a quick shower and shaved, my hair was still short but hardly it grew.

Three weeks since she was missing, three fucking long weeks. Alice cried on the first week and then she started working until Carlisle forced her to stop because she worked until she wouldn't eat or sleep.

This week she would go out and buy stuff for the nursery and buy clothes for everyone.

Esme told me she's want control for the situation and that we should let her.

When Bella was first captured I worked nonstop eating while working, refusing to sleep, and everyone is working Rosalie was working herself too much.

The very day Rosalie and Emmett mention it was too much stress and exhaustion. Emmett didn't want her to work but she refused to do nothing. She is keeping me updated with the Army.

In fact she went to Washington and started working with the General of the Army. She came back before dawn reassuring us they are tracking James down. Esme not only ordered me to sleep but commanded everyone to stop and get some sleep.

I eventually went to sleep but it was restless without Bella in my arms and dreaming where she was here with us and Jasper with Alice with their newborn baby.

I woke up checking the time it was past eight, I slept for four hours not bad. I brushed my teeth, showered, and changed into clean clothes.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Alice.

_Meet me at my place, everyone is there we have some news about Jasper and Bella._

_I'm on my way. _

I texted back quickly. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left right away to Alice's place.

I got to her place in less than 10 minutes. Everyone was seated in the living room Rose and Emmett in the love seat, Esme and Carlisle on the other love seat, Alice on couch with her feet curled up and her hand rest and I took a seat on the leather chair.

Carlisle cleared his throat before he began.

"I got a call from Reham, confirming me they are undead alive along with four other men. They send undercover spies and saw them being transported village to another village. Somehow they escaped but the Army is unknown to their whereabouts. Reham is working on it."

"Jasper's alive and Bella, too. They escaped. I'm glad." Alice breathed in a sigh of relief.

"But they don't know where they are?" I asked trying to control my voice. He nodded at me. I growled.

"How is that fucking possible?!" I asked angrily.

"Calm down, Edward, they are tracing them as we speak. They have one wounded they couldn't have gone far."

"Who got hurt?" I asked now showing concerned.

"We don't know who but I have to tell you this there was a lot of blood and they found tweezers but handmade tweezers." he told me.

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked speak of the devil.

"Someone performed surgery to take a bullet out I do it all the time." Carlisle explained of course he does it all the time not because he's a doctor but he is also the retired Don.

"All we have to do now is wait, Reham has James, I already send out some of our men in Germany to pick him up." I was satisfied that James was found but not completely when my brother and my love are somewhere only god knows where.

"I want to say something." Alice started to sit up and looked at each and every one of us.

"I want to thank you guys for coming over at my place. I need help from anyone I'm getting really lonely." Alice began with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Alice were here with you!" I hugged her.

"I'm sorry I just miss Jasper so much. I want see him, hug him, and kiss him." Alice began to sob now.

"I missed you, too. I want hug you and kiss you, too." I heard a voice behind us.

I couldn't believe it my eyes went wide. There they were in their uniform bruises and cuts on each of their faces stitches on the side of their eyebrow and head but other than that they are fine. "I want to thank you guys for coming over at my place. I need help from anyone I'm getting really lonely." Alice began with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Alice were here with you!" I hugged her.

"I'm sorry I just miss Jasper so much. I want see him, hug him, and kiss him." Alice began to sob now.

"I missed you, too. I want hug you and kiss you, too." I heard a voice behind us.

Alice ran to Jasper sobbing her heart out as she was hugging him to death and Jasper trying to calm her. I stood up walked towards her, Bella smiled at me, her hair has grown back but shinier and thicker her hair was in bun.

"Bella, I can't believe it." I was speechless for the first time in my life. I touched her face wanting to know if I was dreaming. She put her small on my arm as she inhaled and closed her eyes.

"I missed you so much, everyday I think of you." She whispered also too lost for words.

"Mio, Bella, mio Bella." I started to tear up as I put my forehead on hers; she hugged me as I wrapped arms around.

"I had to leave you know that." She whispered at me tearfully.

"I know but you scared me." I told her truthfully.

"I know I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize." I told her as I pulled away just to see her face and then cupping it wiping away her tears with my thumb.

I did what I thought it was reasonable, I kissed her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her ad my hands snaked around her waist not wanting to leave distance between us. I opened my mouth and she slipped her tongue in and we weren't fighting for dominance. We pulled away for air and not to mention our family wad there.

"You're the love of my life. I missed you so much. I thought about you only you every minute of the day, just you."

She had tears on her eyes as I kissed them away. I hugged her not wanting to let her go.

She wiped tears from my eyes, which I didn't notice, with her thumb. We had to pull away from each other eventually if we wanted to be alone.

"Bella, my sweet daughter, give me a hug!" Esme was crying as she held Bella.

"I'm home safe with Jasper." she said to her.

Someone slapped me on the back and I turned to find Jasper. I gave him a hug.

"Welcome home, solider." I told him slapping his arm playfully.

"Finally it's good to be back." He said.

There was a lot of hugging and crying in one night. We eventually sat down with our couples not wanting to separate.

Alice had her arms glued to Jasper and Bella was the same to me holding onto dear life.

"It was James wasn't it?" I asked as Bella tensed and began to cry clutching me as her life depended on it.

"James touched Bella on the first morning he just touched in front of us, he did not rape her." Jasper was shuddering at the memory. His eyes cold, angry, and hurt.

_My god what happened to them?_

"Tortured us for three weeks we didn't even realize how long we were gone. We have left you for almost half the year. Then James delayed our time to leave. He burned, cut, punched; hit every man worse than the other beatings it got worse. I also know that you guys know my secret, Jasper explained to me and I understand." Bella began to cry at the memories.

_Wait she knows?! Crap I was going to tell her._ But wait she wasn't mad I expected her to be mad. I'll ask her about it later.

"We managed escaped but one got wounded and I had to remove the bullet and I did. He survived but there was blood on me as I carried him to the truck. Besides Jasper's crazing driving, I'm so happy we are home." She smiled lightly at us. Jasper and Bella burst out laughing as if an inside joke. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"We got out safe and alive and once we got into base, we wanted to go parachuting." Jasper explained. We laughed only them. They seemed like their normal selves.

"Madam Alice dinner is served, Lord Jasper and Lady Isabella welcome home." Alice nodded at the maid and dismissed her.

We went to the dining room as Jasper and Bella moaned at the sight of food. We all laughed as Bella and Jasper blushed. I missed that blush on her cheeks.

Fried Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and grilled asparagus my stomach growled as I pulled out a chair for Bella and then myself.

"What would you like to drink?" One of the maids asked.

"Soda." Jasper and Bella laughed as they both again said it at the same time while we laugh. Alice nodded at the maid and once again disappears in the kitchen and brings out sodas for everyone.

"I'm grateful what they gave us to eat MRE's but homemade food with a soda makes a grow woman cry." Bella replied and with that she took a piece of steak and popped it into her mouth.

We all laughed and they talked about their time in Afghanistan, leaving out the capturing part, and how they helped build a school and gave lessons to children.

After dinner everybody was drained from the past couple of days that we decided to head home.

I held Bella's hand whole drive home it was silent but it was a comfortable silence Bella smiled and occasionally giving me small kisses on my hands making me smile.

As soon as I got of the car Bella got her bag that I didn't even noticed before. I took the bag from her slinging it over my shoulder. Bella was in front of and I sneaked at her by carrying her bridal style. She squealed and by reacting she wrapped her arms around my neck causing me to smirk at her.

"Edward put me down I'm heavy. Not to mention I stink. The medics just gave me a rinse." She complained as I carried her towards the bedroom. I put her bag down and sat her down the bed as she removed her boots and her socks. I did the same grabbing the both the shoes and leaving it in the closet and grabbing the dirty socks into the basket where the maids collect to wash.

"Not me you don't and I don't smell anything bad from you. I'm happy as long as here in my arms only." I told her, staring at her eyes as I walked toward the bathroom with her in my arms again.

"Can you shower with me? If you don't want to I understand." She asked shyly and blushed deeply.

"Never be embarrassed to ask me what you want to do with me." I told her and suddenly I kissed her making her gasp taking advantage of her mouth opened I slipped my tongue in. She moaned at the feeling making me smile. I pulled away to let her breath, I started undressing her taking my time with her jacket and pulling her shirt up kissing her shoulder desperate to feel her skin against her lips. She unbuckled my pants leaving me with boxers. I stared at her she was in bra and her camo pants making her look sexy. I'll ask if I can take her picture like that later.

Her tiny hand was unbuttoning my shirt slowly her hands touching my chest, slowly made me purr in pleasure.

"Did you just purr?" She asked amused.

"Yes I purr what you don't like it?" I asked giving her Alice's sad puppy dog eyes making her giggle.

I'm painfully hard now just making her giggle went straight to my cock.

"No, no. I love it! You're just like a kitten." She laughed.

I gasped playfully, "Take that back, Bella, I'm more like an angry lion."

"Oh yeah show it to me. Give me some facts about the angry lion." She challenged me, I smirked at her.

_My pleasure my little lamb._

"The male lion stalks its prey. Not making a sound." I stalked around Bella making her shiver.

I stood behind her putting lips at her ear.

"Another thing is about the lion what he wants he gets like the female lion. He pounces on her and marks her as his." I kissed her making her shiver again. I unclasped her bra and removed my boxers.

"Anything else about the angry lion?" she asked bravely.

"When the male lion sees another male lion close to the female lion he marked he gets possessive and jealously wins him over. He fights to the death with the male lion he sees as a threat." I explained to her, her eyes darken.

I took of her panties and went to turn the shower on, when the water felt right I turned around to see Bella removing her bun and I saw curly waves.

Her hair was longer and thicker and darker.

She got into the shower eagerly before waiting for me I chuckled at her wanting to get clean fast.

As soon as I saw her, I might have come a little. Seeing her body wet was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I walked up to her squeezed some shampoo on her and began washing her hair. She did the same to me. Washing our bodies our sweat, tears, and sadness away. We got out and dried our bodies.

"I love you, Edward. I thought of you every day, I have a picture of you in my pocket sleeping with it in my arms. You kept me alive." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Bella. You are my everything, I went crazy the past few days searching and searching for you." I told her. She kissed me passionately I carried her towards the bedroom laying her down as we continued to kiss.

We were having a kissing, groping, humping, and touching fest.

Bella fell asleep before me as I held her in my arms never am I going to leave my sight of her again and as for James he is dead.

I fell asleep after a few minutes completely satisfied from everything.

**Next time on Heart Skipped A Beat:**

_**"I need to tell you something. Something about my past and my family and it involved with James." I told him. He had my full attention. **_

_**I knew that he knew my secret but he wanted to hear it from me. **_

_**I took a deep breath and began my story from the beginning.**_

**Review and I'll update as soon as I can! :D Love you guys! Inbox me some Mobward stories. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Honor Bella's POV**

**Hey guys today I am very excited for Internet Icon Season 2 Finale. I have been announcing on my Facebook, Twitter, MSN, Tumbler, and so much more that I made a video about it please support me. I am thinking about writing one or two chapters a day it won't be easy but I'll do it for you guys. If you want to see my video here's the link please subscribe and here's the chapter enjoy. Song of the chapter No Light by Florence and the Machine I hope you like the song like I do! Copy and paste the underlined link below this message. Enjoy the chapter! **** watch?v=BQu5v5IB3Kc&hl=en&guid=&client=mv-google&gl=US **

_**72 hours before Bella and Jasper were honorably discharged.**_

_0600 Hours _

_Lieutenant Colonel Isabella Swan__ "Fighter"_

_Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen __"Section"_

_Somewhere in Afghanistan_

_The Colonel's Office_

We just got out of the chopper, medics taking Ben to the infirmary while the rest of us were ordered immediately to go to Colonel Billy Black's (Army) and Colonel Sam Ulley something like that (Marines). We were covered in sweat dirt, and blood, well I had blood starting from my right side of my neck down to my right upper chest and it wasn't even my blood but Ben's.

So here we are completely filthy in the Colonel's office sitting down as he read over the MIA and the rescuing reports.

"I am impressed, Lieutenant Colonel and Major, not one man died on that escape. You did a good job."

"Thank you, sir, but my men were focused and motivated and it kept us alive." I told him watching him.

"We had read every single file from you and we will talk one to one but first I am promoting everyone and awarding you the Silver Star and giving you one Purple Heart. Congratulations to all of you the ceremony will be at the States in Chicago we'll give a call for more details." Sam explained.

"Lieutenant Colonel Swan remains seated while the rest wait outside to confirm your report we will record it for evidence. Dismissed." I stayed seated while they saluted and left. I began telling them once I heard the door shut closed. They pressed the record on the audio recorder.

"We left exactly at 2100 hours right after confirming our plan of action. We were six men Private Andy Di'Petrí, Private Benjamin McFarlane, Corporal Brian Terrence, Corporal Mitchell Zavala, including Major Jasper Whitlock and myself we were in air as the rebels used a launcher to blow us out the sky. Disoriented we managed to escape the chopper, both the pilots were gone, they were on fire when we escaped."

I told both them how we were captured and spend two days marching into villages and drove us into trunks and how we were tortured.

"James Alistair, he is a rapist and a murderer he had killed my parents the first day I came home after being discharged. James put us into a cell together; I was the first to get tortured." I had tears in my eyes as I took a deep breath before I continued.

"James molested me, only me. He only touched me on the first day and the rest of our days there was just beatings and then they began their torturing on the third day they began stabbing, burning, and tried shooting at us just to make us dance."

I retold them how we escaped and managed to call for rescue. I had to mention about performing surgery on Ben. When I finished they stopped recording and Sam handed me a tissue tears still running down my face.

"Thank you, sir." I took the tissue as I wiped my eyes and nose with it.

"You are a strong woman, James will be brought to justice we will file a case The United States Army and The United States Marines vs. James Alistair on the file charges of rapes, murders, and terrorism."

"I am sorry about your loss of your parents." Colonel Black told me. I thanked both of them and dismissed me to send the next one in.

After two hours we were called back in giving me and Jasper the approval for honorably discharged but still getting promoted and sending us home but first to check our wounds.

We had to fly to Germany to a hospital because we needed stitches and X-Rays just in case in our infirmary we don't have the tools.

The ER doctors cleaned my wound and gave me some stitches on my left side of my temple. We were checked no broken bones just bruised.

They gave us separate rooms to check us overnight just to be safe. The hospital offered us to wash our clothes we accepted because we didn't want to leave with dirty clothes and we were given nightgowns which were so comfortable and were on our way to our rooms.

One of the nurses wanted to give me a rinse. Since I brought no shampoo and I used a bar soap to wash my hair and body.

I still don't feel clean especially what James did to me. Once I dried myself and into the night gown they inserted an I.V in me staring that I wasn't hydrated.

They finally gave me dinner and gave me some pain relief medicine to help my pain and some sleep couldn't wait to see Edward again.

Present day

The next morning I was awaken by Edward's lips and the smell of food in the air.

"Good morning love. I made us some breakfast. Breakfast in bed of course." he wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do all this." I told him putting one of his shirts on me.

"I know but I wanted to as a Welcome Home, Solider."

"Mm bacon. I never thought I would have it again." I told him as he began feeding me pieces of bacon following by pancakes and hash browns. He handed me a cup of milk before handing over some coffee.

I moaned at the smell of fresh coffee as I drank it before I knew it my cup was empty.

"Best cup of coffee ever!" I told him grinning. He laughed and kissed my nose. He pushed the empty tray outside and ordered someone to pick it up.

"I sent you some coffee. Didn't you make it?"

"I did I shared it with Jasper. I made it every day savoring the flavor." I told him.

Before he answered his phone rang he gave me an apologetic look. I told I was going to the bathroom he nodded and went to answer his phone.

I went to the bathroom; I did my business and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair making a braid and rubbed an ointment on my stitches in a week my stitches will be off.

I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Edward off the phone. I saw his expression he looked deadly. I walked towards him.

"Edward what's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked him.

"My men have James they are bringing him here." He told me I gasped; I turned as I put my hand over my heart.

I felt his arms around me as he kissed my neck.

"Don't worry, love, he won't be close to you. I'll protect you." he reassured me.

"I know you will it's just that the Army and Marines wanted to press charges against him." I whispered as I felt myself melt from his touch.

"Bella, I need him dead not only did he messed with the mafia, he touched you and other women I don't trust the government, the Army and the Marines I do but the government will do anything to keep this as a secret even letting a serial killer and a rapist on the loose."

I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell him its killing me. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the bed to sit.

"I need to tell you something. Something about my past and my family and it involved with James." I told him. He had my full attention.

I knew that he knew my secret but he wanted to hear it from me.

I took a deep breath and began my story from the beginning.

"Two years ago I got back home from the Army I was retired, supposedly. We were celebrating my mom's birthday and my return home not seeing them in such a long time since when I first left to the Army. "I stopped as tears began blurring my eyes. I took another deep breath; Edward held my hand and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Then James broke into the house, he shot my mom in the head. My father ordered me to go upstairs, I did, but my heart dropped as I heard another shot. I went downstairs and saw my dad on floor; I called 9-1-1 for an ambulance. I told him to keep his eyes open. His last words were he loved me. Then James threw me across the room hitting me on the wall as a picture fell over glass everywhere." Pools of tears were running down rapidly.

"He began beating me, removing my clothes as I screamed for him to stop. He didn't go any further once he heard sirens he left leaving me there beaten. I was hospitalized for a week or two and I left my hometown after my parent's funeral headed to Chicago. I tried to fight him off of me but I couldn't. I freaked out. I-I j-just..." I started sobbing uncontrollably now; Edward pulled me towards him cradling me like a baby. I clutched on to his shirt wetting it with tears.

"Shush it's alright let it out. It wasn't your fault. You are strong and you survived. You are a survivor. I love you, Bella."

I continued to cry as Edward held me in his arms for comfort. He would whisper me about how brave and strong I was and it wasn't my fault. He reassured me that James was going to die slowly and painfully.

I lived two years in fear for that man and now I don't want to be afraid of him. He's a dead man I don't want him hurting me or other women. I want him dead.

I don't know how long I cried for but I eventually stopped. I wiped my tears away.

"Are you ok?" He asked me concerned.

"I am thank you for that." I gave him a weak smile.

"Anytime, love." He smiled back I got up to clean myself up in the bathroom my eyes were bloodshot when I saw myself in the mirror. I blew my nose letting out the wet, sticky, and gross stuff from my nose. I washed my face and went to the toilet to do my business, again. I washed my hands and saw my reflection again.

I looked lighter than before like a ton of weight was lifted from shoulders. I exited out the bathroom to see Edward on the bed waiting for me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as I sat down the bed next to him.

"I'm ok, now. Thank you." I looked down to his shirt. I ruined his shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry about your shirt, I ruined it." I told him he took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

"I don't care about the shirt. I care about you. Ruin all my clothes but don't ruin, mia Principessa." he told me pulling me towards his arms again. I held onto him we stayed there until my stomach growled.

Worst timing ever, I thought. Edward laughed.

"Do you want to go out to eat or do you want to order out?"

"Let's go out to eat, I miss eating at a restaurant." I told him. He gave me a smile and nodded.

"I know this great Italian restaurant."

"Cool I was actually in the mood of eating Italian." I told him.

I put on a blue bra with matching panties. I decided to take a gray sundress with a pair of red flats.

Edward put a suit on making him look beautiful, deadly, cold, and dangerous and all mine.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and not bothering with makeup knowing I would be too lazy to take it off, later.

"You look handsome in that suit. "I told him staring at him.

"You look stunning as well. Shall we go then?" He stuck out his hand.

"Yes we shall go." I told him taking his hand.

He grabbed his keys to his black Guardian car. He mentioned that it was bombed, gun, fire, and practically everything proofed. All I know Edward goes over the top.

We arrived at the restaurant with Edward's speeding.

Eh I could drive faster than him if I was I being shot. Of course telling Edward that he would freak out.

La Bella Italia of course Edward would.

"Mr. Cullen welcome." The hostess welcomed us as we walked in.

She took us to a private room and gave us our menu.

"Your waitress would be here in a few minutes to tale your order." She said and left us.

After deciding what we want we put our menus aside.

"Your name is has a lot of power." I told him.

"Of course it does it is a family name and I own this restaurant." He said like it was nothing.

"You own this restaurant?" I asked him with wide eyes. He laughed and nodded at me.

"I own the world on my hand, my darling. So you see I am a very powerful man."

Before I can respond our waitress comes by.

"Hi my name is Janet and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to order and drink?" She asked mostly at Edward. Edward pointed at me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke?" It came out more liked a question.

"I'll have the same as her including the drink but bottle of your best wine please and bring two wine cups." Edward wasn't even looking at her as he ordered his food. Hell he kept his eye on me.

"Alright I'll be back with that." She left our table to fill our order. She was supposedly what like seductively walking away looked more like can't walk right a cripple walks better like that.

"What are you staring at?" I asked a slightly annoyed when he continues staring at me.

"You. You are simply beautiful and so mine." He answered making me blush and brushing my hair behind my ear, awkwardly.

The waitress brought our drinks and asked Edward, completely ignoring me, if there was anything else he needed.

"Yes if you stop ignoring my date as if she isn't here! This is will be your last night to work here and to pick up your check tomorrow at the manager's office if you stop ignoring my date. She served our country giver some respect." Edward snapped at her she apologized to me and scurried off to check our food.

I giggled at how pathetic she acted.

"Edward that was very sweet of you." I told him.

"Well she needs to show some respect towards you and me. She's lucky she is not fired." He said fixing his suit jacket and tie.

He poured his two cups of wine I was about to ask about the two cups but he was handing me one.

"Edward I'm not old enough remember?" I told him pushing away the wine.

"You've seen war and many terrible things. You deserve it." He said handing it to me.

"No Edward, I don't think it's a good idea." I said to him as he put the cup on my hand.

"Please, Bella, for me? Just taste it." He pouted at me making me giggle I nodded at him.

I sighed and took the drink giving Edward one more look before I drank it. The taste of the wine was divine and the burn was just a burst of sensations. It was the best drink, besides soda, I had ever had.

I closed my eyes and felt my whole today vibrate as the taste was so exquisite.

"So what do you think?" Edward, I forgot that he was right here with me while tasting the heavenly drink.

"It's the delicious." I told him. He stared at me and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him arching an eyebrow.

"When it's someone's first time drinking wine they'd be disgusted and the burn is too much for them. Only days of practice of drinking wine but you are a natural."

"Um thank you, I guess." I was surprised at his little speech.

I only had a sip of wine and the wine cup was still full but l tasting it was enough I'll have to wait a few more months to drink it again.

The waitress came back with our food she set it out the plates perfectly quickly as that she left.

"Edward what month and day are we in?" I asked.

"September 13th. Happy 21st Birthday, baby!"

As soon as he said that the Cullen Family and my Army buddies jumped out.

"Surprise happy birthday, Bella!" they shouted. Tears sprang from my eyes I didn't even know my own birthday was today.

"Oh Edward, you planned this didn't you?" I asked him looking at him. He smiled.

"Of course with the help of Alice, Rose, and my mom, you deserved this and so much more." he told me, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for this. I didn't even now it was my own birthday until you made me taste the wine. You tricked me, Mr. Cullen." I grinned at him.

"Sure did and I can't believe it worked."

"I'll have to punish you, Mr. Cullen." I whispered to his ear seductively. I did a little victory dance when I saw him shiver from my words.

"Looking forward to it." he whispered back.

Before I can reply everyone began singing happy birthday to me and a waiter brought in cake with candles.

They clapped when I blew out the candles. I saw more waiters and waitress coming put with plates of food and drink.

"Let's eat and open presents later."

I agreed we went back to our table and surprisingly our food was still hot. We began eating I moaned at the taste watching Edward's eyes darken from lust and I winked at him.

I mouthed at him "Punishment." he smirked knowing my game.

As soon as we finished eating, we cut the cake; Edward shoved some cake on my face doing the same to him. Laughing when we covered in frosting. Edward knelt down where my collarbone is exposed and saw frosting he began to suck it. His lips on my ear now.

"Punishment over isn't Miss Swan?" He asked seductively making me shiver. He chuckled and wiped the saliva from me.

"Present time!" Alice exclaimed I groaned and Edward rolled his eyes at me. He pulled a chair out for me do that I was in the middle.

The first present I got was from Carlisle and Esme. It was painting of me and Edward, Edward gave me red rose that day, we were staring at each other, smiling at each other, and the only thing between us was the red rose I held.

"I took that picture and I wanted to recreate it by painting it. Carlisle helped me by holding picture." I got up from my seat and hugged them both as I thank them.

I sat back down and went on to the next. It was from Alice and Jasper, I ripped the wrapping out and it was a box. I opened it and saw a dark blue heart necklace.

"It's real, I had Jasper called in some connections about the infamous Titanic heart necklace this is one of the original. And on your wedding day it will be something new." Alice said this in all in one breath.

"Thank you Alice for the necklace it's beautiful." I told her she smiled at me.

"You're welcome."

Next was Rose and Emmett, I was blushing when I opened Emmett's gift a box of condoms.

"A little birthday showing in private for you and Edward. Maybe a little midnight snack." Emmett said and smirked as he saw my face.

Everybody whistled and woofed at me, my face was a tomato as I gave those to Edward. He laughed and whispered loudly, "Later."

Causing me to become even redder as everyone laughed and whistled some more.

I noticed that Rosalie passed out envelopes to everyone even my battle buddies. I opened mine and it said, "Congratulations you're my auntie!" Alice squealed loudly and ran to Rose giving her a hug. Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations Rose!" I told her as I hugged her.

Everyone was hugging and congratulating her and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett will be wonderful parents.

"Here is your real present from the both of us." Rose handed me the gift.

"Aww my little niece or nephew isn't enough. You said you loved me!" I winked at her playfully; she smirked at me and told me to open it.

I opened it and gasped it was another portrait of us but it was filmed and framed us kissing. Me barefoot with a white dress and Edward in his suit pants and white shirt tucked in and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. We looked like models beautiful models for a Chanel ad.

"I took that sneakily and I am very talented with a camera of course Emmett messing up Edward's face up it took longer." she said tears were on my eyes. I thanked her.

"Now Bella we all got you something open it." McFarlane urged me.

It was a scrapbook from all my years in the Army I served. It had pictures of me and my past, fallen, and current comrades.

Inside the box there was a bottle of sand that marked, "Afghanistan sand with gun powder." A piece of a grenade, and a bullet necklace it was my first time getting shot.

"I love it thank you. This is definitely going on my "Life Moments". They laughed.

"To the Army."Di'Petri said. I cheered and began a beat every branch of service had one. We began the song.

"First to fight, for the right.

And to build the nations might.

And the Army goes Rolling Along. Proud of all we have done,

Fighting till the battle's won,

And the Army Goes Rolling Along.

Then it's Hi! Hi! Hey!

The Army's on its way.

Count off the cadence loud and strong (TWO! THREE!)

For where e'er we go,

You will always know

That The Army Goes Rolling Along.

Keeps it Rolling!" Battle buddies hugged in a big circle.

"To our fallen comrades we thank you for everything. You taught us made us believe, and you have and will always have your friendship and memories. We will cherish our loved ones; we had shed sweat, tears, and blood into our jobs. Thank you for watching our backs and you know we will do the same to you. Amen, we are brothers and sisters forever. Amen." I said they chanted after me, we all hugged as few tears fell from us.

"Enough sadness let's have some real fun, yeah?" Alice said.

"Edward we're going out to club right?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah VIP and everything and you're going to drink." Edward told me as I groaned.

"C'mon let's go have some fun. You are going to have a hell of a night!" He exclaimed.

**Next Time on Heart Skipped a Beat: **

**He started beating him sensibly when we started laughing at him. I punched him everyone followed. My father was there laughing. Call us sick but he did this to our family and the mafia families. **

**Haskin Resin, he is the head of the African Mafia Family that came here from Carlisle's behalf. I remembered watching a show that raping the enemy's fighting heart will literally claw away from his soul. **

**That is what one of Resin's men is doing him as he pulls his enemy's pants down.**

**I hope you like it and review! :D I might need a few hours or tomorrow just post the next chapter. Most likely tomorrow but it will be posted!**

**"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never thought daylight could be so violent." **

**Florence and the Machine- No light, No light. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rules Edward's POV**

**Hey guys it took me while but I got it so the this chapter I'll try to make it longer than the last one cause I need to be brainstorming and motivated for me to write. I saw Internet Icon and MATTHIAS won I voted for him and I loved his music video it was amazing! Anyway about this chapter Bella does not get drunk or go into a club because I'm not allowed to drink for another 3 and I don't really know how clubs are so skip that. Anyway song of the chapter is Story of a Snitch by Deuce, I hope you enjoy this and shout for everyone thank you readers! :D I don't own Stephenie Meyers work!**

We were driving back to the house Bella was asleep against the window. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

We did not go into the club because Bella didn't feel ready and right about it and she didn't want Rosalie and Alice left out because she can drink.

Before we left Jasper and Bella announced there would be ceremony for them they would be receiving awards and medals but they both mentioned they have a surprise for everyone so at the ceremony we would have to wait.

I punched in the numbers to the gates and went in. I parked in front of the house and I felt Bella stir around her seat.

"We're here, sleeping beauty." I told her, I got of the car to open her door.

"Thank you. Oh my god it's so beautiful outside!" she gasped as she looked at the moon and stars that became brighter by the minute. I looked at her.

"Yes beautiful." I agreed she turned to find me staring at her she blushed.

She headed toward the house but she stopped suddenly she had hands out as if she was trying to balance. I grabbed her and pulled her back against me.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I moved pretty quickly, I must have lost my balance. I get that a lot. Sorry." She explained. She went forward but again moved too fast but this time she was falling. I caught her and carried her.

"Edward you don't have to carry me. I can walk, you know?" She had an annoyed voice. I gave her my crooked smile at her.

"I know but I worry about you. Just let me take care of you besides I love to carry you." I told her. She gave in as she rested her head against my shoulder.

As I opened the door to our bedroom she gasped in surprised.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful, how did you do this?" She asked me.

There were white rose petals all over the room and the only light there is; the candles and the bright blue moonlight and stars reflecting in the window. Music fills the room it was our song the day we first met.

_If you ever leave me baby. Leave some morphine on the floor._

"Miss Swan, I am a very powerful and productive man. I did it while you were getting dress." I walked in and closed the door.

_Cause it will take a whole a lot medication. To keep you by my side and to keep you from walking out the door._

"It's so beautiful nobody ever did this for me before." She said tears in her eyes. Her hands touching the petals softly. Her eyes closed as she inhaled the scent.

_Cause there would be no sunlight if I lose you, baby. There would be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes would do the same. Every day it will rain. Rain. Rain. It will rain._

The songended as I stood in front of her and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I love you, Isabella." I began she opened her mouth but I held out a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish I love you so much." I kissed her hands and I got down in one knee and got the ring box in another. She gasped and had tears in her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you of every single day of forever, will you marry me?" I opened the box and revealed the ring making her gasp again.

"Marry me." I stated looking at her tears roaming down freely.

"Yes." She whispered and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I breathed. I grabbed her left hand kissing each and every of her fingers before slipping the ring on her finger.

The ring was oval shaped with rows of jewels in each section but in the middle was my birthstone and hers (**a/n: The same ring in the movie**).

I kissed her cupping her cheek and lifting her up. We pulled away but we stayed in each other's arm her head against my right shoulder and one of her hand on my bicep and the other on my chest.

Bella cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I looked at her and kissed her passionately before I asked her.

"Are you sure?" I was lost at when I saw her eyes filled with love and happiness she was ready.

"Yes please I need you. Make me forget about the torture and everything." She pleaded I kissed her desperately and passionately. I pulled away I want to make this slowly and loving for her first time.

Before I could remove her dress we heard screaming downstairs.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" I heard Alice's screams below. We bolted out the door and ran downstairs to see Alice sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it Alice what happened?" I asked her taking her in my arms.

"James escaped and broke into my house. They hadn't caught him, yet. Jasper and Emmett are on their way here along with the rest. I got so because he was pointing a gun at Jasper and my baby." Alice was holding onto me not wanting to let go.

"Shh Alice calm down please. When the women are here take walk in the garden. It will help you calm down and its good for the baby." She nodded and let go of me.

The doorbell rang and quickly I doubled the security before I sent the women to help calm down Alice in the garden.

I lead the men to my office and began our plans.

**Bella POV**

It's been an hour since we got the news from James I could feel something is going to happen not to me but someone else.

Edward's garden is divine beautiful flowers and the fountain in the middle is breathtaking. There were trees indicating it leads to the woods.

We were walking different parts of the colossal garden when Alice finally became calm.

We finally sat down on the water fountain where you can make a wish and throw a penny in it hoping it will come true in one day.

"I needed this thank you for helping me calm down." Alice said I gave her a tissue and offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's not good for the baby, dear. I remembered being scared like that when I was carrying Emmett. Emmett was kicking me like he wanted to beat whoever scared me." Esme said we laughed of course Emmett being himself would do that.

"C'mon let's go inside, I'll make everyone a hot cup of tea. My mother would give me this tea to calm my nerves and help go to sleep. I have some very good news to tell you." I told her. I smiled at everyone and they smiled and agreed wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, Bella, for helping me. Come on sister give me a hug." Everyone started hugging me. Something reflected my eye, I saw man, I figure, with a gun pointing at Alice. My instinct came in I pushed the women away from me and grabbed my gun from the fountain.

A gunshot a fired but it wasn't from my gun. I shot back hitting him in the leg.

I looked down to find my dress red instead of white. I looked down I was shot in the chest.

"Move it the shot came from the woods." The bodyguards had the dogs and they were scattering around the woods and the house.

"Bella you're-" Esme began but I was still standing. I saw Jasper running towards me.

My knees gave out before I hit my head on the floor Rose caught me on time.

"Move it, Miss Swan has been shot look for him." Dogs are barking everywhere.

"Oh shit I messed up bad didn't I?" I asked as soon as Jasper came close to me. I coughed and blood was coming out of my mouth.

"No you didn't. You did well just hold on Edward is coming." He told me giving the gun to Esme.

"Edward, you can't tell Edward that I fucking messed up. Promise you won't tell him." I told him holding onto his arms.

"I promise but stay awake." He instructed.

"Bella keep your heart beating. Stay focus." Rose was putting pressure on the wound.

"Tell Edward I love him. Tell him that." I told everyone as my eyes started rolling.

"We'll tell him Bella just keep your eyes open a little a not longer." Alice said.

"Oh no! Bella!" I saw Edward running towards me with his gun in his hand.

"Stay with me, baby. Please." Edward kissed my hands.

"Move Edward I need to pick her up." Jasper said as he lifted me in his arms.

"C'mon little sister let me run with you." He ran outside until I heard an ambulance outside.

"Tell Edward I love him and I want to get married on his birthday." I told him before I blacked out. Hearing his cry and the feeling of blood trickling down my mouth.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Jasper running with Bella in his arms. The bodyguards took the women to safety. I wanted to be with Bella son of a bitch is going to die. All the families were here in Chicago for James torture.

_Mio amore, mi Bella_. I need her to be alive I just proposed to her and I need my fiancé with me.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, we got him. Where do want us to take him? I looked over and saw Stefan.

"To the warehouse where the families were called to. Keep an eye on him or it's your life." I told him coldly and he nodded and bowed to me before he excused himself.

Quel figlio di madre cazzo cagna sta per morire. Tonight he will be humiliated, merciful; he will regret it, and dead. Not only did he tortured my Bella and my brother, he humiliated the Cullen name, and broke into my little sister's home scaring the shit of her and her baby

Pointing a gun to my sister's pregnant belly and my brother. No he is going to die!

The warehouse that my father picked was the worst one. It was once a meat packaging factory but closed down due to safety and health hazards. The warehouse is about 30 minutes away from the city and it is surrounded by trees and in the middle of nowhere.

Vladimir drove me to the warehouse where Carlisle and my brothers were there. Once inside the warehouse I greeted my father and my brothers and the rest of our allies.

"Is he tied up and awake?" I asked Stefan who just came out with tape.

"He is tied up, tightly. I put tape over the rope just to be safe and I removed the bullet on his leg and put stitches on he passed out from the pain. Do you want me to wake him up, sir? I have the cold water inside already." He explained putting the tape down.

"No we'll take care of it. Tell everyone to come in. Tell the men to stay on watch. Who shot James?" I asked him.

"Mrs. Cullen informed it was Miss Swan. It was a perfect shot, sir." He told me before he excused himself.

I smiled proudly. Bella you protect others before yourself.

My phone buzzed letting me know that I gotten a text. I check it was from my mom.

_Bella just got out of surgery she lost a lot of blood but she is alright. The doctors are now putting her in a room._

I sighed in relief someone patted me on the back and saw Reham giving me a small smile.

"I heard about your woman, I am sorry he did the same to my daughter she died on my arms." He told me sadly.

"I'm sorry."I said he shook his and wiped tear from his eye quickly.

"The Cullen Family is honored to have you here. James Alistair had stolen, taken, humiliated, and shame us but most importantly he caused pain someone in your family. Seeing that pain to someone you love makes you feel that pain. We are angry, sadden, and afraid what he would do next of he doesn't stop, permanently. We are bringing him to our kind of justice! We thank you for helping our family and other families for helping us search for him. _Con gli dei sopra proteggere noi e perdona i nostri peccati. Amen_." Everyone clapped and agreed before I opened the door.

Everyone immediately circled him. I handed my father the bucket of ice cold water to him.

"Father, would you do the honor?" I asked him. He took it and smiled sickly James before he dumped the ice cold water on him.

He jumped from the water slapping him in the face. He saw each one of us before he smiled feeling smug.

"Okay, Cullen, you're treating me exactly like Jasper and your sexy whore Bella. Did you know she was begging it?" He said to me.

I saw red before I could punch him Carlisle put an arm in front of me. I saw Reham coming forward he pulled his hair to look at him and took a picture of a woman.

"Do you remember her? She is Zooni; she just turned 23 and had a son and husband when you killed her. She is my daughter, my pride. She was the world to us for my wife and me. You took her away from me." He shouted angrily at him. He still had a smug smile.

"Before I killed her, she wasn't a virgin in her ass anymore." He laughed, Reham punched him until blood comes out of his mouth and he kicked him down to the floor.

"You drugged my son and you beat my daughter just for your perverted pleasure." The Afghanistan head family said.

He started beating him sensibly when we started laughing at him. I punched him everyone followed. My father was there laughing. Call us sick but he did this to our family and the mafia families.

Haskin Resin, he is the head of the African Mafia Family that came here from Carlisle's behalf. I remembered watching a show that raping the enemy's fighting heart will literally claw away from his soul.

That is what one of Resin's men is doing him as he pulls his enemy's pants down.

"No! I'm sorry I killed your daughter; I'm sorry for raping them, beating them, and drugging anyone. I'm sorry I beat the Colonel and Jasper. Just not this. I'm sorry." James began to plead.

"Sorry?!" I told him angrily I bent down to him.

"You weren't sorry when you raped this man's daughter before you killed her. She pleaded for you stop but you didn't. You weren't sorry when you drugged his son and send his daughter to the hospital for a single fuck. You weren't sorry when beat my brother and my Bella up sending them to the hospital. You shot her tonight sending her to hospital for the third time. You touched her. You raped women who served for our country. Who volunteered for this country! You fucked with us and now you about to get fucked. You didn't stop and you didn't plan to but now we have you and we don't plan to stop!"

He cried and I nodded for him to continue.

"No!" He pleaded I got the tape and taped his mouth shut.

"Men let us leave. He needs to do his work unwatched." We left hearing his muffled cries through the door.

After hours of torture we got our guns out shot each part of his body before he died.

I bend down to see him crying for mercy as he bled to death.

"I'm sorry for everything." He pleaded out one last time.

"It's too little too late." I said and I aimed the gun and did the deed.

Feeling satisfied I called the cleaning crew to dispose of his body by burning him and put his ashes in box and to burn his ashes.

"Let us go home men." Resin said. My father invited them to stay for a bit but they want to tell their wives the news. We all said our goodbyes and our farewells to them as they left.

I drove home to take a quick shower and to burn my clothes from the blood. I made my way to the hospital watching the sunrise in the horizon.

**Next time on Heart Skipped a Beat:**

**"I protected Alice from getting shot. I did what I needed to do and I don't regret it." I told him. He looked at me in awe. **

**"Bella you got hurt protecting our family first was Rose, then Jasper, and Alice. I love you Bella. I don't want to get you killed." He kissed me with tears in our eyes. **

**"I know but I do it because it's my choice I want to protect them." I told him. We kissed again my heart beating rapidly making me blush and Edward laugh. **

**"Anyway can you help me up?" I asked him.**

**Translations:**

_**Quel figlio di madre cazzo cagna sta per morire **_

_**That son of a mother fucking bitch is going to die**_

_**Con gli dei sopra proteggere noi e perdona i nostri peccati. Amen**_

_**With the gods above protect us and forgive our sins. Amen. **_

**I hope you like chapter 16. I'll be taking a break a day or two for brainstorming remember patience is a virtue. Story of a Snitch by Deuce. **

**"Here's a story of a snitch, **

**That I knew so many years,**

**Now he's a bitch, fuck your feeling, **

**He can suck my dick." **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: No Man's Land Esme's P.O.V**

**Hello my wonderful readers I'm very happy that you were patient with me so here is Chapter 17! I'm sorry I took so long I had some personal things going on! Song of the chapter is Amor Real by Sin Bandera and enjoy. :D P.S. A lot of readers have been inboxing me a lot about fixing it sorry I have a lot of ideas and this is my way and my world if anyone has a problem don't read it just get read something else. When Alice met Bella I mistakenly put 5 months I meant to put 2 I'll change it as soon as I can. **

Her beautiful white sundress was red it literally covered her dress red.

She looked uncomfortable on the stretcher while we were Tee's and jeans with casual foot wear.

I was riding with Isabella along with Rosalie and Alice. The paramedics trying to control the bleeding, Bella opened her eyes.

"Bella keep calm. We're taking you to the hospital." The paramedics instructed her she nodded.

"Bella it's me, Esme, dear. Alice and Rose are here with you. Please keep yourself awake." I told her holding on her arm.

"I pushed them away and the gun. I couldn't stop it." She ranted her eyes were wide open not showing any kind of emotion.

Her eyes moved to the ceiling of the ambulance and her heart rate raced.

"She is going into shock. Get the mask." One of the paramedic ordered.

The ambulance stopped suddenly as they took her out. We got out of the ambulance followed them. They took her to a room we weren't allowed to go in but there was window and we could see everything.

Her heart rate was slowing down I started crying as I saw Bella's eyes wide open looking upward to the ceiling.

"Oh my god! She is losing a lot of blood." Alice said as she sobbed.

I held her and Rose I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The line went flat.

"Bella? BELLA!" I screamed sobbing. Rose held onto my waist.

"Get it, to 200. Ready?"

"Clear nothing, Dr." one of the nurses said. Her hand was hanging from the bed and I saw a ring on her finger. I started sobbing again knowing that Edward proposed to her that night. I began praying in my head still crying not wanting to lose my daughter in law.

Please, Dio, save her. We need her she completed our family. Forgive our sins. Amen.

"Set it to 300. Ready?" the doctor asked.

"Clear!" Her chest jumped but nothing yet.

"Give me the adrenaline injection." The nurse handed her the injection it was a long thick needle.

"Okay here we go. One. Two. Three!" She literally stabbed her in the heart.

Bella gasped and she sat up from the bed she looked confused and in pain.

"Thank you, Dio, for listening to our prayers." I said we were instructed to wait in the waiting room while she was getting prepped from surgery.

I checked the time it was past two in the morning.

"This was my fault that bullet was for me not for her." Alice sobbed covering her hands on her face. I rose and knelt down to her.

"Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault but James he did this. He was going to kill you and your baby, Bella has instincts to save others before herself she was trained and born to do that. It was not your fault, Alice. No one here is their fault but James." I hugged her as she sobbed while Rosalie whispering soft words to her.

While waiting impatiently in the waiting room the doctor finally came out 2 hours later.

"How is she, doctor?" I asked.

"She is in the recovery room but she had lost tons of blood during surgery but she is stable she won't be able wake up right now due to the medication we had given her. We'll transport her to her room now." The doctor replied.

"Oh thank god. Thank you, doctor for saving my daughter." I told her shaking her hand.

"It was nothing really, it's my job a nurse will call you once she is settled." She said. I let go of her hand and hugged my daughters with tears in my eyes thanking god.

"For the blood loss how will she recover? Was it a lot of blood?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately she had lost a lot of blood when she came in but we took precautions we inserted two I.V.'s one to keep her hydrated and the other for blood." Dr. Castaneda explained. I nodded and thanked the doctor again and took a seat.

"Mom I'm going to text Edward and Jasper should I call dad?" Alice asked. I saw Rose already talking on her cell.

"No I'll call your father. You call your husband and Edward." I told her she nodded at me giving me a light squeeze before calling.

I stood up and went to the hallway to take my call. Carlisle picked up his cell on the first ring.

"Esme I was about to call you. How is she doing?" He asked. I could hear his car in the background.

"Bella just got out of surgery and they are already transporting her to a room. She'd lost a lot of blood when we came in. Carlisle I- "My voice was shaky and I was starting to cry.

I felt arms wrapped around me I turned and I saw Carlisle. I hung up the phone and Carlisle took it and put it in his pocket as he held me.

"We almost lost her. She was dead for a little bit but they revived her." He hugged me and kissed my hair as he was rocking us back and forth.

"Shh don't cry, my flower. Bella is alive and she is going to be ok." He carried me back to the waiting room giving everyone death glares who watched us.

I saw all of my children except Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them.

"We let him go first to see Bella." Jasper explained I nodded. Carlisle sat down next to Jasper who was holding Alice like a baby and he pulled me on his lap waiting.

_**Bella's POV**_

I saw it I was walking toward the blessing I could see it but I felt something sharp going through me as I gasped and sat up in confusion. I saw Esme, Alice, and Rose holding each other and fat tears falling down from their faces.

I felt a dozen of hands slowly laying me down and I wore a mask confusion and I noticed that I was breathing hard like I was underwater for a long time. I saw a mask over my face and the darkness fell over me once again but this time unwelcomed.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I opened my eyes very slightly it is very fuzzy and blurry. Someone is talking to me but it's muffled.

"Isabella you just had surgery and you're in the recovery room."

I could only nod and my eyes closing and rolling having no control what's so ever.

I felt tons of pain and I was so thirsty. I licked my chapped, hard, lips and cleared my throat.

"Can I have some water?" I asked hoarsely. The nurse nodded and not a minute later he handed me a cup of water.

I drank it greedily finishing it after he handed it to me.

"Another?" he asked I nodded giving him the cup. He poured some water on the cup giving me straw.

I drank this cup slowly and calmly once my thirst was controlled my pain escalated I began to groan in pain.

"I'm giving you a dose of morphine for the pain once the morphine in I'll move you to your room, ok." He said I only nodded once he injected me I could feel the pain decreasing and my body tired. I closed my eyes when it started to feel heavy.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a different room. I hadn't even felt the bed moved.

"Do you have a bucket, I feel like-" I felt something coming up as I began to gag. The nurse handed me a tray. I started puking out stomach acid, it was disgusting and it hurts my throat.

He handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth and took the bucket out of my hands.

"This is a medicine if you feel nauseated and here's another one for sleeping. Edward, I think it's his name will be coming shortly. A different nurse will be assigned to you." The nurse told me he gave me some ice chips to munch on while doing it.

"Thank you I really appreciated it." I told him giving him a weak smile. He smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Isabella." He said as he injected the medicines in my I.V. I noticed there was two I.V's in me one was for hydration and one was for blood? Did I really die?

Before I can ask eyes began to feel heavy and my eye vision began to feel groggily. I went to dreamland before Edward came through the door.

I felt someone's or a lot of people presence around me. I hear voices near me but not clearly. Well I was blocking them out and not really paying attention.

I opened my eyes and I find everyone eyes on me I closed them again tightly and opened them.

"Bella are you alright, love?" Edward asked.

_Hold on_ I mouthed to him and pushed the button for the bed adjustments. I was cutting him off from talking just to annoy them making me smile.

I mouthed water and he handed me a cup of water. I drank it humming as the cold liquid ran down my dry throat. I was still thirsty so I grabbed the whole pitcher of water and drank it. I chugged the whole bloody pitcher. I checked the clock it was close 6 in the morning.

"I'm sorry for not being there. This is my entire fault we should have ended James when we had the chance. Forgive me, Bella."

Edward apologized?! For something he didn't do! Oh hell no I am so fucking angry I can't see straight either that or it's the fucking meds!

I heard Emmett's booming laughter causing me jump from my thoughts everyone laughed except Edward and I. Jasper must have read my face which read confusion.

"Bella you said that out loud." He chuckled once more.

I blushed but I was still pissed off.

"I understand that you are pissed off at me but why do you always put yourself to danger, Bella, mi amore?" He said. I took some deep breaths before I can respond calmly. The family got up and left us alone not wanting to interrupt.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I was born and trained to do it; I did it for Jasper, for Alice, for her baby, and for everyone." He was going to cut me off but I continued.

"I protected Alice from getting shot. I did what I needed to do and I don't regret it." I told him. He looked at me in awe.

"Bella you got hurt protecting our family first was Rose, then Jasper, and Alice. I love you Bella. I don't want to get you killed." He kissed me with tears in our eyes.

"I know but I do it because it's my choice I want to protect them." I told him. We kissed again my heart beating rapidly making me blush and Edward laugh.

"Anyway can you help me up?" I asked him.

"Hell no! You are staying here." Edward said sternly.

"Can you call back our family?" I asked. He looked at me with happiness and eyes shone.

"What?" I asked becoming self-conscious and as a habit I played with my hair.

"You said our family. I'm so happy you are in my life." He said before I could respond he kissed me making my heart beat faster and louder.

He pulled away to call the family in. The girls looked at me weird wondering why my heart flew. I blushed and they snickered at me.

"Help me up its time for me to leave." I told them as I began to lift my bed up and myself.

"What did I just say to you?" Edward yelled.

"And what did I say to you?" I taunted back.

"Absolutely not, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Is it

"Not a good idea?" I asked him as Edward was pulling on his hair.

"It's a bad idea more like it. If you leave there is a high chance of blood loss." He said.

"Eh, I'm gonna risk it. Bad ideas means follow them through." I shrugged at them and then all of sudden 14 hands held me down to the bed.

"Aww man there goes my escape." I told them laughing and Edward scowled me.

I covered my face with my hands and bowed my head in shame.

"I'm fucking high as a kite. If I can't go out can someone buy me 3 bacon and chicken wraps with 2 large fries and a lot of cold soda cause I'm fucking starving." I said I was freaking high the last time I got high was when I went to India to protect civilians from possible attacks. The Hindu people gave my unit and I pipes to smoke with them as a token of gratitude we couldn't say no because that would disrespecting them.

"We are all going to get food. I'll bring what you want Bella."

They all left us alone, again.

"I need to go to the restroom can you help me up?" I asked him.

"The nurse had to pit you a diaper on cause of the blood. You can pee."

"Oh. Um.. Okay but can you uh not watch me I feel uncomfortable." I told him he nodded and went to the restroom probably needing to go to the restroom. I heard the shower running. _Poor Edward. _

I just finished my business and the nurse walked in smiling at me giving me meds.

"I just finished going to the restroom can you change me?" I asked shyly.

The nurse smiled and nodded she wiped me and put me another diaper.

"Would you like for me to wash you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please and can I have a gown that isn't so stiff, please? I asked her.

"Of course let me get that for you and I need some help from another nurse to wash you. You can brush your teeth before we can wash you." She told me. I nodded and gave me some water, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a bucket for me. When I finished brushing my teeth, Edward came out looking refreshed and with fresh clothes and in his hand was a laundry bag.

"The nurse is going to send me to the washroom, I'll be back." I told him he smiled and gave me a kiss.

Too soon the nurse came back and took me to the washroom.

After 20 minutes of bathing and finally feeling clean, I was sent back with a new gown and bed and a diaper.

I almost cried when I saw food, I began wolfing down the wraps, fries, and strawberries that comes with. I drank my 1 1/2 cups of soda. Surprisingly I was still kind of hungry.

Well at least I'm recovering fast. Edward will have to play the worried panic boyfriend but this time the fiancé this time. I sure love him for that.

**Next time on Heart Skipped a Beat: **

_**"Alice, push!" The doctor said to her. She pushed but didn't scream.**_

_**Jasper and I were holding her hands damn they would feel numb once she let's go. **_

_**"One more, you're almost there!" Then all of a sudden there was a baby's cry.**_

_**"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it's.." **_

**Read and review please, and Amor Real lyrics! : D 33 It's in Spanish. **

**Un amor real**

**Siempre tan natural**

**Lleno de libertad**

**Lleno de dar**

**Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es**

**Un amor real**

**Un amor real**

**Siempre tan natural**

**Lleno de libertad**

**Lleno de dar**

**Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es**

**Amar.**


End file.
